La pureza detrás de las sombras
by LG Arts HD
Summary: Tras la derrota del Rey Sombra, el resto de las energías purificadas por el corazón de cristal dan vida a un frío y solitario ser. Arctic Wind se embarca en una misión que lo ayudara a encontrar su propósito de vivir, para lograrlo, necesitara la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas...
1. Viento Ártico

**Capítulo 1: Viento Ártico**

* * *

**Hola a todos, les traigo este mi primer fanfic sobre My Little Pony, espero que les guste**

* * *

El Rey Sombra regreso de su helada prisión en el norte, para apoderarse nuevamente del Imperio de Cristal, sin embargo, Twilight y sus amigas lograron recuperar el corazón de cristal que con su luz finalmente derrotó al Rey Sombra, para así salvar al Imperio y a su gente.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel evento, pero lo que nadie supo fue que al destruir al Rey Sombra su cuerno mágico fue purificado por la luz del corazón de cristal, con el tiempo, el cuerno fue cambiando de forma notablemente, pasó de ser de un cuerno en forma de curva a ser un cuerno largo y con la forma del resto de los unicornios, pero no solo eso, cuando el cuerno cambió, reunió la energía pura que había quedado tras el choque entre la magia negra y blanca, dándole vida a un nuevo ser

(sobresalto) –"donde… dónde estoy?" – se levantó de un montón de nieve – "quien soy yo?"

Un poni con un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, cubierto con una armadura cristalina de color cian y azul marino, cascos grises, una melena y cola de color azul cielo y con una franja blanca a la mitad, con un cuerpo tan alto como el de un alicornio adulto

-"qué lugar es este?" – se preguntó el poni mientras miraba a sus alrededores – "que soy yo?"

De repente miró hacia su izquierda y observó que estaba el Imperio de Cristal

-"tengo muchas preguntas, tal vez ahí consiga las respuestas que busco" – el poni se fue galopando hacia el Imperio de Cristal

* * *

Cuando llegó, avanzó por las calles de cristal, mirando detenidamente a sus alrededores, observó el palacio de cristal y se dirigió hacia allá

-"ese lugar se ve importante y… también ellos dos" – el poni vio que en el balcón principal del palacio estaban Shining Armor y Cadence – "algo me dice que ellos dos me pueden ayudar"

Se acercó más al palacio pero como no podía subir desde ahí, entro sin ser visto y cuando encontró las escaleras no lo pensó dos veces y subió

-"no puedo pensar en un mejor lugar, que estar en este maravilloso imperio a tu lado Cadence" – Shining Armor

-"eso es muy tierno de tu parte, siempre has sido atento y lindo conmigo, has galopado detrás de mí a donde quiera que iba volando" – Cadence

-"y lo haré el resto de mi vida Cadence" – Shining Armor

Estaban por darse un pequeño beso cuando…

-"amm… responderían a mis preguntas?" – el poni llegó hasta donde estaban Shining Armor y Cadence

-"ah, hola! Por supuesto pero, como llegaste aquí?" preguntó Cadence – "es tu amigo Shiny?"

-"no, no lo conozco, parece un poni de cristal pero es diferente" – Shining Armor

-"poni de cristal? Qué es eso?" – preguntó el poni

-"ammm pues, los ponis de cristal son toda la gente que vive en este imperio" – Cadence

-"gente? Imperio? Qué son?" – nuevamente preguntó el extraño poni

-"amigo te sientes bien?" – Shining Armor

-"por supuesto que no está bien, solo míralo, está muy frío y delirando" – Cadence

-"frío? Delirando?" – pregunto por tercera vez el poni

-"lo ves?" – Cadence

-"tal vez estaba perdido en el ártico y sufrió amnesia por el frío" – Shining Armor

-"van a responder a mis preguntas!?" – el poni comenzó a desesperarse, lo que ocasionó que su magia se activara y originara una ventisca desde su melena

-"tranquilízate amigo" – Shining Armor lo encerró en un campo de fuerza pequeño pero la fuerza de la ventisca del poni extraño rompió la barrera

-"que es tranquilizarse!?" – el poni se desesperaba aun mas

Cadence se acercó a él y choco su cuerno con el del poni, para así poder hechizarlo para que se tranquilizara

-"…" – con el hechizo de Cadence el poni cayó paralizado al suelo

-"tiene un gran poder, nadie había atravesado mi campo de fuerza así de fácil" – Shining Armor

-"tal vez Twilight y sus amigas puedan ayudarlo" – Cadence

-"es buena idea, Twily sabrá cómo ayudar a este poni, pero no podemos abandonar el imperio" – Shining Armor

-"estará bien si lo enviamos solo en el tren?" – preguntó Cadence

-"hacia PonyVille? No sé si aguantará el largo viaje" – Shining Armor

-"yo creo que si, solo hay que darle las indicaciones" – Cadence se acercó al poni – "ammm tienes nombre?"

-"nombre?" – el poni se quedó pensando un momento

-"no tiene caso, tampoco sabe que es un nom…" – Shining Armor

-"mi nombre, es, Arctic Wind" – el poni de nombre Arctic Wind se levantó lentamente del suelo, pero mientras se levantaba, un pequeño destello en su costado hizo aparecer una Cutie Mark en forma de una ventisca

-"es… su Cutie Mark" – Cadence

-"con más razón debemos enviar a este poni a PonyVille" – Shining Armor – "escucha amigo, te enviaremos con alguien que responderá a todas tus preguntas, pero necesito que hagas lo que te diga"

-"de acuerdo" – Arctic Wind

* * *

Cadence y Shining Armor, enviaron a Arctic Wind a PonyVille, durante el viaje el jamás se apartó de la ventanilla, se la pasó observando el paisaje

-"que bello" – Arctic Wind volteó a ver a los demás pasajeros y vio que estaban abrigados – "que pasa con ustedes?"

-"no entiendo cómo es que no sientes el frío que hace aquí dentro, está helando!" – respondió un poni

-"frío? Ya había escuchado esa palabra, la doncella Cadence me dijo que tenía algo que ver con el clima" – Arctic Wind

-"y encima traes puesta una armadura hecha de hielo, que bárbaro" – el poni se pasó al otro vagón del tren

-"hielo?" – Arctic Wind volvió a mirar por la ventanilla

* * *

Después de un largo viaje en tren, Arctic Wind llegó a la estación de PonyVille

-"según Shining Armor, aquí es donde debo buscar a esa poni llamada Twilight" – Arctic Wind bajó del vagón, pero al bajar… – "eh? Que me pasa? Me siento extraño, me siento débil…"

El cuerpo de Arctic Wind comenzó a reducir su tamaño, llegando a ser un poni de tamaño normal y finalmente un potrillo

-"pero qué?" – el cuerpo de Arctic Wind no solo había cambiado, sino que su Cutie Mark también había sufrido cambios, en vez de una poderosa ventisca no era más que un trio de copos de nieve – "pero qué es lo que me pasó?"

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) hasta la próxima actualización**


	2. El primer día de clases

**Capítulo 2: El primer día de clases**

* * *

**Aquí el segundo cap de mi fanfic :) espero les guste**

* * *

Arctic Wind había llegado a PonyVille, sin embargo al bajar del tren su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un cambio muy grande, pasó de tener un cuerpo alto y fornido a un cuerpo de poni normal, quedando finalmente como un potrillo, su Cutie Mark había cambiado también, la pesada armadura que tenia se había deformado a una pequeña insignia en su pecho en forma de copo de nieve

-"pero qué fue lo que me pasó?" – Arctic se miraba a sí mismo – "me siento bastante cansado"

Arctic se molestó por lo que le había pasado, su enojo causó que saliera un pequeño rayo de magia de su cuerno, su magia golpeó a un barril lleno de agua y este se congeló

-"eh? Y ahora que hice?" – Arctic se acercó al barril congelado, cuando lo revisó notó que el agua que contenía no se había congelado totalmente, tenía partes de escarcha sin embargo – "(por qué de pronto siento la necesidad de beber eso?)"

Arctic sin pensarlo más, comenzó a beber el agua fría del barril hasta casi acabársela

-"ahhh… eso me hizo sentí mejor" – de repente el cuerpo de Arctic se rodeó de una pequeña aura verde y su cuerpo creció de nuevo, pero solo hasta el tamaño de un poni normal, su Cutie Mark era ahora una mancha negra en forma de cielo nocturno y arriba una estrella polar – "perfecto, al menos así podre buscar a esa tal Twilight Sparkle"

Luego de esto, Arctic continuó su búsqueda en PonyVille

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight y sus amigas disfrutaban de un día de campo

-"ay no, por favor díganme que no volví a olvidar los platos!" – Rarity buscaba unos platos en su canasta

-"que bello día, fue una buena idea venir de día de campo no creen chicas?" – preguntó Twilight a las demás

-"no puede ser! Los volví a olvidar, de todo lo malo, esto es la peor cosa posible…" – Rarity se disponía a usar su magia

-"Rarity!" – dijeron las demás

-"está bien está bien, no traeré mi sillón de nuevo" – Rarity sonrió y luego sacó la comida que había traído

-"esta vez yo traje los pastelillos" – Spike puso en el mantel una caja con pastelillos – "ya que la vez pasada, alguien les quito casi todo el merengue"

-"hahaha" – Twilight se rio avergonzada

-"también me aseguré de traer unas cuantas gemas para Spike" – Rarity sacó de su canasta una bolsita con pequeñas gemas

-"…" – Spike miraba la bolsa como si estuviera hipnotizado – "todo eso es para mí?"

-"por supuesto que si Spikey Wikey" – Rarity le entregó la bolsita con gemas a Spike

-"muchas gracias Rarity!" – Spike tomó la bolsita y empezó a saborearse las gemas

-"ufff es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, todo esto de ser princesa es muy cansado" – Twilight

-"si pero lo estás haciendo bien Twilight" – Apple Jack

-"aunque no veo la hora de que nos lleves a ese mundo al que fuiste" – Rainbow Dash

-"es un mundo increíble pero no creo que ustedes aguanten caminar sobre dos piernas" – Spike comiendo gemas – "así como yo no soportaría volver a tener pulgas"

-"hahahah" – todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse

Las chicas y Spike disfrutaban de su día de campo

* * *

Mientras que en PonyVille Arctic Wind buscaba a Twilight

-"Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight… me dijeron que buscara a una Twilight pero… no sé qué es una Twilight" – Arctic Wind caminaba lentamente por las calles de PonyVille cuando de pronto se sintió débil de nuevo y cayó al suelo – "no… otra vez no… no me gusta ser pequeño…"

Arctic Wind vio un charco de agua frente a él y lo congeló, se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas y bebió el agua helada para recuperar fuerzas

-"uff… necesito encontrar Twilight para que responda a mis preguntas y me diga como volver a ser grande" – Arctic Wind se levantó y continuó su búsqueda rápidamente – "Twilight!"

De repente se topó con un poni que escuchó lo que decía

-"Twilight? Si estás buscando a Twilight está en las afueras de PonyVille con sus amigas" – dijo el poni

-"amigas?" – Arctic Wind

-"si sus amigas, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y creo que su dragón mascota" – el poni se acercó más a Arctic

-"amigas!? Dash… Apple…!?" – Arctic solo conseguía más dudas en vez de respuestas, así que se fue rápido

-"pero que poni tan extraño" – el poni continuó su camino

-"ufff… otra vez me siento débil" – Arctic se echó al suelo y volteó a ver al cielo – "de ahí viene el cansancio… debo esconderme…"

Arctic se echó a correr para ocultarse del sol, mientras corría, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar otra vez

-"no! Ahora no!" – Arctic corría desesperado, hasta que vio la escuela de PonyVille – "ese lugar parece bueno para ocultarme!"

Arctic corría desesperadamente, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela, se aventó para no perder más tiempo, pero mientras se lanzaba, su cuerpo se hizo pequeño otra vez

-"rayos!" – Arctic se levantó, pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que había entrado a mitad de la clase de Cheerilee

-"hola pequeño, llegas un poco tarde a clases" – Cheerilee

-"clases?" – preguntó Arctic, de repente volteo a ver a los demás potrillos y potrancas – "son, como yo"

-"por supuesto, a tu edad es cuando recibes educación pequeño" – Cheerilee

-"edu…?" – Arctic no entendía a qué se refería Cheerilee

-"disculpa, estas bien? Parece que te cuesta hablar" – Cheerilee

-"puedo hablar bien, pero no entiendo muchas de tus palabras" – Arctic Wind

-"mmmm quizá eres nuevo aquí, no importa, te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber, pero debo anotarte en mi lista" – Cheerilee fue hacia su escritorio

-"lista? Saber… enséñame" – Arctic

-"cuál es tu nombre pequeño?" – preguntó Cheerilee

-"mi nombre?" – Arctic

-"si… sabes lo que es un nombre verdad?" – Cheerilee

-"me llamo Arctic Wind" – Arctic miró a todos con curiosidad

-"pfff… parece que más bien es Arctic Bobo jajaja" – Diamond Tiara se burlaba del comportamiento de Arctic

-"oye no lo molestes! No está bien tratar mal a un extranjero" – Apple Bloom

-"si, no tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de los demás!" – Scootaloo

-"ammm… si, no lo molestes!" – Sweetie Belle

-"ash, lo que digan crussaders" – Diamond Tiara

-"basta de discusiones, Arctic por favor toma un asiento" – Cheerilee

-"tomar? Asiento?" – Arctic

-"jajajaja" – Diamond Tiara se burlaba

-"oye, aquí hay un asiento!" – Apple Bloom llamó a Arctic

-"me hará crecer?" – preguntó Arctic, lo que hizo reír casi a todos

Arctic se sentó y entonces continuó la clase

-"muy bien, antes de continuar, quisiéramos conocerte mas Arctic, cuéntanos, de dónde vienes?" – preguntó Cheerilee

-"venir? Ammm, Cadence y Shining Armor dijeron que era el Imperio de Cristal

-"el imperio de cristal!?" – Apple Bloom se emocionó

-"vienes del imperio de cristal!?" – Sweetie Belle también se emocionó al igual que todo el grupo

-"un momento, él no es del imperio de cristal, eso es fácil saberlo porque no es un pony de cristal, es un unicornio" – Diamond Tiara

-"tal vez sea hijo de la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor" – Scootaloo

-"es posible?" – Sweetie Belle – "no debería tener alas como la princesa?"

-"hijo?" – preguntó Arctic

-"alto niños, lo van a confundir más" – Cheerilee – "Arctic te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber, vamos niños ustedes también lo ayudaran"

Cheerilee y los demás potros le enseñaron todo el día a Arctic lo que no entendía

* * *

Cuando terminó el día de clases, Arctic ya sabía muchas cosas, entendía casi todas las palabras y podía hablar sin preguntar por lo que decían

-"gracias por enseñarme todo, ahora entiendo más cosas" – Arctic

-"no hay de que pequeño, puedes venir siempre que quieras" – Cheerilee – "bueno niños, es hora de que regresen a sus casas, nos vemos mañana"

Todos salieron. pero cuando Arctic iba a poner un casco fuera de la escuela se hizo para atrás

-"pasa algo malo?" – preguntó Apple Bloom

-"el sol me hace daño, no puedo salir, me quema" – Arctic

-"jajaja es normal porque hoy es un día caluroso, ven no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo" – Apple Bloom extendió uno de sus cascos a Arctic Wind para que saliera

-"está bien, saldré" – Arctic salió al sol sin sufrir tanto calor – "hey ya no me cansa tanto"

-"por cierto, como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?" – pregunto Scootaloo

-"Cutie…? Ah te refieres a la imagen en mi costado, cuando visité a la Princesa Cadence y a Shining Armor, hubo un pequeño destello y entonces apareció, pero…" – Arctic

-"pero?" – preguntaron las tres Crussaders

-"no la recuerdo así, era más grande entonces, pero al llegar aquí cambié" – Arctic – "y mi Cutie Mark también cambió"

-"cambiaste?" – Apple Bloom

-"si, realmente soy más grande, pero el sol me hizo pequeño, si bebo agua helada me hago grande pero por muy poco tiempo" – Arctic Wind

Las tres Crussaders se quedaron en silencio un momento

-"jajaja me gustaría ver eso" – Scootaloo

-"si jajaja sería bueno" – Apple Bloom

-"me hacen pensar que no me creen" – Arctic Wind se acercó a un bebedero y congeló el agua que tenía dentro

-"pero que haces?" – preguntó Apple Bloom

-"ya lo veras" – Arctic comenzó a beber el agua que había dentro y, tal como había dicho, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar

-"ahhhh! No mentías" – las tres Crussaders se impresionaron al ver esto

-"ya… casi… ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Arctic creció hasta ser un pony de tamaño normal

-"pero, quien eres!?" – preguntó Apple Bloom

-"soy un pony de raza unicornio, como ustedes me dijeron" – Arctic Wind comenzó a hacerse pequeño otra vez

-"si pero nosotros no podemos cambiar de esa forma!" – Sweetie Belle

-"es lo único que no me dijeron, por eso vine aquí, Cadence dijo que buscara a Twilight Sparkle para que resolviera todas mis preguntas, pero desde que llegué no la encuentro y solo me escondo del sol" – Arctic regresó a ser un potro

Las Crussaders se miraron entre sí

-"nosotras la conocemos" – Scootaloo

-"siii te llevaremos con ella" – Sweetie Belle

-"es amiga de nuestras hermanas!" – Apple Bloom

-"eso me encantaría" – Arctic Wind

-"muy bien, vamos, se dónde encontrarla" – Apple Bloom

-"estupendo!" – Arctic Wind se fue junto con las tres Crussaders a buscar a Twilight

Lo que él no sabía era que las respuestas que estaba por conseguir, serían más sorprendentes de lo que imaginaba

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) si les gustó dejen review, nos vemos a la proxima!**


	3. Brecha entre dos vidas

**Capítulo 3: Brecha entre dos vidas**

* * *

**Hola :) aquí el capítulo 3 de este fanfic, espero les guste :D**

* * *

Arctic y las Crussaders se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas, pero el sol no tardaba en llegar al ocaso y el tiempo de Arctic como potro estaba por acabar

-"oigan no creo que ella este por aquí" – Arctic

-"por qué lo dices?" – Sweetie Belle

-"pasé por aquí pero no la encontré" – Arctic

-"la has visto antes?" – Apple Bloom

-"amm no" – Arctic

-"eso lo explica, no la encontraste porque no la conoces" – Apple Bloom

-"tal vez la viste pero no sabías que era ella" – Scootaloo

Las Crussaders comenzaron a reír

-"parece un recién nacido" – Apple Bloom

-"si es verdad" – Sweetie Belle

-"pues si lo vemos de esta manera, si soy un recién nacido, ya que tengo solo unas horas de haber despertado" – Arctic

-"pero qué tal si tienes más tiempo aquí? No recuerdas algo más antes de que despertaras?" – Scootaloo

-"mmmm…" – Arctic cerró sus ojos – "nop, no recuerdo nada más"

-"vamos, debe haber algo más" – Apple Bloom

-"siii inténtalo!" – Sweetie Belle

-"mmmmm…" – Arctic cerró nuevamente sus ojos y…

_-"ahhh… mis esclavos de cristal… hahahahahahahaha…" – voz maligna_

-"wow!" – Arctic se sobresaltó

-"y que pasó?" – Apple Bloom

-"dinos que fue lo que viste" – Scootaloo

-"escuché una voz tenebrosa y vi al Imperio de Cristal de color negro, también vi a muchos ponys de cristal con apariencia decaída y… chicas, no me pidan hacer eso de nuevo" – Arctic siguió caminando

-"o….k…." – Sweetie Belle

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a las afueras de PonyVille, ahí se encontraban las chicas y Spike

-"hermana!" – gritaron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle

-"ammm… Rainbow Dash?" – Scootaloo

-"hooola hermanita, como te fue el día de hoy?" – Apple Jack

-"bien, fue un día genial" – Apple Bloom

-"y como te fue a ti Sweetie?" – Rarity

-"muy bien hermana!" – Sweetie Belle

-"a ti te fue bien supongo, o no pequeña atleta?" – Rainbow Dash

-"eso ni se pregunta Rainbow Dash" – Scootaloo

-"oigan, quien es su amigo?" – Twilight

-"cielos lo olvidé, Arctic ella es…" – Apple Bloom

-"Twilight?" – Arctic

-"si! Es ella" – Apple Bloom

-"hola pequeño, que te trae por aquí?" – Twilight

-"la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor me dijeron que tu podías ayudarme a encontrar respuestas" – Arctic

-"wow has viajado mucho pequeño, y dime, qué tipo de respuestas estas buscando?" – Twilight

-"qué clase de pony soy?" – Arctic se sentó

-"pues eres un unicornio" – Twilight

-"si pero los unicornios no crecen de repente" – Sweetie Belle – "al menos yo no puedo crecer tan rápido"

-"crecer rápido?" – Twilight

-"si, cuando mi cuerpo está en contacto con el frío es cuando crece" – Arctic

El ocaso llegó y la noche estaba a punto de caer

-"hahahaha pero eso es imposible pequeño, el crecimiento llega poco a poco" – Twilight

-"no Twilight, es verdad lo que dice" – Apple Bloom

-"siii nosotras lo vimos" – Scootaloo

-"lo siento niñas pero es científicamente imposible que eso pase" – Twilight

-"creo que Cadence estaba equivocada, tú no puedes ayudarme" – Arctic se levantó

-"es que lo que dicen es imposible" – Twilight

-"la noche está a punto de caer, la noche es fría cierto?" – Arctic miró hacia el sol que se ocultaba – "solo espera y veras"

-"absorberás el frío de la noche?" – Twilight en tono burlón

-"permíteme borrar esa sonrisa burlona al decir que, si! absorberé el frío de la noche" – Arctic

-"por favor Twilight, deja que nos demuestre lo que sucede" – Apple Jack

-"Twilight recuerda lo que pasó en el pantano Froggy Bottom y el pinkie sentido de Pinkie Pie" – Spike

-"siii Spike tiene razón! Recuerda lo que predijo mi pinkie sentido!" – Pinkie Pie

-"la noche está por caer…" – Arctic cerró sus ojos

-"ok ok está bien, recuerdo la lección, no negare que existe algo que no entiendo" – Twilight

Y en ese momento…

-"llego la noche, siento como el frío comienza a llegar" – Arctic se estiró, pasaron unos segundos y no se transformaba

-"y bien?" – Twilight

-"ammm… creo que solo funciona con el agua fría" – Apple Bloom

-"no, espera" – Scootaloo

Arctic comenzó a brillar y creció hasta ser un pony de tamaño normal

-"oh… ya veo… eso es… nuevo" – Twilight

-"entonces puedes ayudarme?" – Arctic

-"no lo sé! Jamás había visto algo así! no puede ser creí que había estudiado todo sobre Equestria!" – Twilight se alteró

-"Twily cariño, relájate, no seas tan exagerada" – Rarity

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Rarity

-"qué?" – Rarity – "ok, ese es mi papel, pero debes calmarte Twilight"

-"Rarity tiene razón, este chico vino hasta aquí por tu ayuda y debes concentrarte" – Apple Jack

-"tienen razón amigas, me calmaré" – Twilight – "entonces, Arctic? Empecemos por saber de dónde vienes"

-"del polo norte, cerca del Imperio de Cristal" – Arctic

-"oh no! Tampoco sabía de alguna población cercana al imperio!" – Twilight comenzó a alterarse de nuevo pero pronto de calmó – "uff… y como se llama el lugar?"

-"no es ninguna población, desperté sobre la nieve y luego fui al imperio, ahí encontré a la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor, creo que hice un pequeño disturbio y la princesa me hechizó para relajarme, poco después apareció mi Cutie Mark y luego me mandaron aquí, pero al bajar de ese tren me hice pequeño" – Arctic

-"a..ja…" – Twilight se quedó como pasmada – "pero no lo entiendo, de dónde vienes tú? En dónde naciste?"

-"tratamos de hacer que recordara más que el polo norte pero…" – Apple Bloom

-"diles lo que viste Arctic" – Sweetie Belle

-"intenté recordar más allá de la nieve, pero solo escuché una voz que decía mis esclavos de cristal y vi al imperio de cristal de color negro, los ponys de cristal estaban sujetos a un arnés unido a una carreta llena de cristal negro" – Arctic

-"suena como el reinado del Rey Sombra" – Twilight – "leí la historia completa, pero no recuerdo que mencionara a un pony que pudiera cambiar su tamaño con el frío"

-"habrá algo que no hayas leído?" – Spike

-"algún otro libro? un pergamino?" – Apple Jack

-"y si buscas de nuevo en los archivos secretos de Canterlot?" – Pinkie Pie – "si vas, puedo acompañarte otra vez? Es muy divertido entrar por las ventanas!"

-"Pinkie me has dado una idea" – Twilight

-"nos colaremos de nuevo vestidos con mallas?" – Pinkie Pie

-"nop" – Twilight – "Spike, toma nota"

-"enviaras una carta a la princesa Celestia ahora?" – Spike

-"le pediré una audiencia con Arctic a la princesa" – Twilight

-"crees que ella sepa ayudar en esto?" – Apple Jack

-"ella es la gobernante de toda Equestria, seguro que sabe algo" – Twilight

-"muy bien, qué quieres que escriba?" – Spike

-"ammm… querida princesa Celestia, notarás que esta no es una carta sobre mi aprendizaje de la amistad, un pony muy diferente al resto de nosotros ha aparecido en PonyVille y no hay nada acerca de él en la biblioteca ni en el palacio de la amistad, necesitamos de su ayuda y su conocimiento, ojala pueda recibirnos en Canterlot, su leal alumna Twilight Sparkle" – Twilight

-"y… listo!" – Spike

-"ahora envíala Spike" – Twilight

Spike usó su aliento de dragón para enviar el pergamino

-"ojala responda pronto" – Twilight

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando un destello que parecía un pequeño sol apareciera sobre Twilight y los demás

-"el sol!" – Arctic se ocultó bajo una banca para que el destello no lo hiciera pequeño

-"un pony extraño?" – Celestia

-"wow, eso fue rápido" – Twilight

-"vine lo más pronto posible porque sentí una nueva presencia poderosa en Equestria, y cuando mencionaste a un pony diferente… dónde está?" – Celestia

-"amm… creo que se ocultó bajo esa banca" – Sweetie Belle

Arctic comenzó a salir de la banca, pero al ser de noche su silueta asemejaba a otro pony…

-"sal pequeño, quiero verte" – Celestia

Arctic salió por completo y pero al verlo Celestia…

-"el Rey Sombra!" – Celestia se alarmó

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) si es así dejenme su review, hasta la proxima :D**


	4. Una mirada al pasado

**Capítulo 4: Una mirada al pasado**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores :) primero que nada muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia, me alegra que a muchos de ustedes les gustara, esta vez les traigo un capítulo un poco largo, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

-"el Rey Sombra!" – Celestia se alarmó – "todos detrás de mí! Ahora!"

-"el rey sombra!?" – todos se sorprendieron

-"sombra?" – al escuchar eso Arctic comenzó a recordar algo

* * *

_-"más rápido mis esclavos de cristal… hahahaha" – risa y voz malignas_

_-"si rey sombra…" – voz tímida_

_-"hahahahaha…" – la risa maligna se ahogaba entre una neblina oscura_

* * *

**-**"wow! Pasó de nuevo" – Arctic se acercó al grupo

-"atrás sombra!" – Celestia comenzó a cargar un rayo de magia

-"no! Princesa Celestia! Alto!" – Twilight trataba de advertir a Celestia

-"auch! Oye esa luz me quema!" – Arctic se debilitaba por la luz del rayo que Celestia estaba cargando, en ese momento su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar lentamente

-"adiós sombra!" – Celestia lanzó el rayo de magia contra Arctic

-"oh no!" – todos se quedaron en shock al ver como el rayo de Celestia se dirigía hacia Arctic

-"…" – Arctic veía al rayo acercarse lentamente hacia él, si lo recibía sería destruido

Pero en ese momento se empezó a conjurar una especie de luz azul en forma de espiral alrededor de Arctic, que absorbió el rayo de Celestia y usó su energía para transformar nuevamente a Arctic, pero esta vez a su forma más grande, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color azul cian y de la joya que tenía en su pecho creció una armadura

-"amenaza…" – Arctic comenzó a cargar un rayo de color azul y lo lanzó contra Celestia

-"cuidado!" – Celestia usó su magia para poner a salvo a todos – "quieres pelear? Bien! No dejaré que tomes PonyVille!"

Celestia se elevó y comenzó a cargar otro rayo, mientras que Arctic cargaba otro

-"fuera de aquí!" – Celestia lanzó su rayo contra Arctic

-"amenaza…" – Arctic lanzó un rayo que impactó contra el de Celestia

-"princesa Celestia! Tiene que detenerse!" – Twilight se elevó con Celestia para convencerla de que no era el rey sombra

-"cuidado!" – Celestia hizo a Twilight a un lado para protegerla de unos trozos de hielo en forma de dardos que había lanzado Arctic

-"amenaza…" – Arctic se envolvió en un aura de color azul que le permitió elevarse a la altura de Celestia

-"esta… levitando?" – se preguntó Twilight

-"princesa Twilight atrás! Tu deber es poner a salvo a todos!" – Celestia se lanzó contra Arctic

-"no princesa!" – Twilight

-"amenaza!" – Arctic se envolvió en una ventisca y luego lanzó un rayo más pequeño que congeló a Celestia

Celestia quedó congelada y luego cayó al suelo, mientras que Arctic bajaba lentamente y se hacía pequeño otra vez, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y su armadura desapareció

-"princesa Celestia!" – todos fueron a verla, pero se encontraba totalmente congelada

-"que pasó…?" – Arctic se sobaba la cabeza, parecía no recordar nada de lo que había pasado

-"princesa Celestia! Puede escucharme?" – Twilight trataba de despertar a Celestia

-"que le pasó?" – preguntó Arctic

-"bueno ella dijo que era sombra así que te lanzó un rayo para defendernos pero tu hiciste waaaaooooooo y te transformaste en un pony igual de grande que ella y luego le lanzaste un rayo también luego ella te lanzó otro rayo y tu también le lanzaste otro rayo y luego…" – Pinkie Pie fue interrumpida

-"Pinkie!" – gritaron todos

-"oh si y luego la congelaste y cayó al suelo" – Pinkie se regresó dando brinquitos

-"oh… lo lamento" – Arctic bajó las orejas y la cabeza

-"Twilight tienes algún hechizo para descongelar a la princesa?" – preguntó Apple Jack

-"ya intenté todo lo que sé pero nada funciona" – Twilight

-"esta fría?" – preguntó Arctic

-"obvio tontito sino no estaría congelada" – Pinkie Pie daba brinquitos alrededor de Arctic

-"entonces puedo descongelarla" – Arctic se acercó a la princesa Celestia y desde su joya comenzó a absorber el frío del hielo

El hielo al perder frío comenzó a derretirse, dejando libre a la princesa Celestia

-"ahh…" – Celestia se levantaba lentamente

-"princesa se encuentra bien?" – preguntaron Twilight y los demás

-"estoy bien queridos súbditos" – Celestia extendió sus alas como es costumbre – "y he visto que no eres el rey sombra, gracias por liberarme"

-"y yo lamento haberte congelado, aunque la verdad no recuerdo que es lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que mi vista se nubló de color negro y que un poder recorría mi cuerpo" – Arctic miró su casco derecho

-"que sucede aquí hermana?" – la princesa Luna venia llegando, pero al ver a Arctic – "es el rey som…!"

Celestia la inmovilizó antes de que atacara

-"tranquila hermana, él no es el rey sombra" – Celestia liberó a Luna

-"pero puedo sentir su energía dentro de él" – Luna

-"yo también percibo algo extraño en él" – Twilight

-"y yo percibo una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo pony" – Pinkie Pie se asomaba con cara de espía

-"Pinkie Pie la realeza está resolviendo un misterio de Equestria, no es momento para fiestas" – Rarity

-"estoy segura de que una fiesta nos vendrá bien ahora" – Celestia

-"siiiiii!" – Pinkie Pie se fue rápidamente a Sugarcube Corner a preparar la fiesta

-"pero princesa" – Twilight

-"Luna hermana, ve por Cadence al imperio de cristal" – Celestia

Luna asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue rápidamente

-"y tu princesa Twilight, necesito que vayas por Zecora" – Celestia

-"Zecora?" – Twilight se quedó pensando un momento – "oh si! ella también nos puede ayudar"

-"espera Twilight, antes de ir, tengo que llevar a mi hermanita a casa, ya es noche y el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso" – Apple Jack puso su casco izquierdo sobre Apple Bloom

-"y yo tengo que llevar a Sweetie Belle a casa también" – Rarity abrazó a su hermana

Scootaloo volteó a ver a Rainbow Dash con cara tierna

-"bah! Tu y yo podemos ir al bosque Everfree sin problemas" – Rainbow Dash

-"este… si! y más porque no le tenemos miedo…" – Scootaloo

-"no se preocupen chicas, ustedes lleven a las pequeñas a casa, Fluttershy, Spike y yo iremos por Zecora" – Twilight

-"ammm… está bien…" – Fluttershy se asustó

-"bueno, puedes ir a ayudar a Pinkie Pie entonces" – Twilight

-"gracias gracias gracias!" – Fluttershy agradeció y se fue a Sugarcube Corner

-"muy bien, vámonos Spike" – Twilight

-"te sigo Twilight!" – Spike se subió al lomo de Twilight y se fueron volando, mientras que las demás se fueron a sus casas con las pequeñas potrancas

-"ammmm… y que pasó aquí? Creo que soy el único que se siente fuera de lugar" – Arctic

Celestia se rio tiernamente

-"dentro de poco llegarán todas las princesas y una cebra que sabe mucho de magia, apuesto a que no recuerdas nada más que el día de hoy" – Celestia

-"es verdad, no recuerdo mucho pero, cuando dijiste la palabra sombra y cuando las niñas me pidieron recordar, tuve visiones y escuché una voz maligna" – Arctic

-"discúlpame por haberte atacado, a distancia tu silueta parecía a la de un unicornio maligno, era un pony con un corazón tan oscuro como su magia, ese era el Rey Sombra" – Celestia

-"todo esto es muy confuso" – Arctic puso un casco en su cabeza

-"acompáñame, vamos a la fiesta" – Celestia comenzó a caminar – "no quiero que mis súbditos se alboroten antes de la fiesta"

Celestia hizo un hechizo que la transformó en una pony normal

-"tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no querrás que te vean así" – Celestia

-"verme cómo?" – Arctic caminó hacia una fuente que estaba cerca de ahí y vio su reflejo – "oh"

Aún seguía con un cuerpo grande pero sin su armadura

-"pero no sé cómo cambiarme de…" – Arctic no había terminado de hablar cuando Celestia le lanzó el hechizo para transformarlo en un pony diferente

-"estás listo, vamos" – Celestia continuó caminando

Arctic la siguió hasta Sugarcube Corner, donde Pinkie Pie había organizado una fiesta para recibir a Arctic Wind

* * *

La fiesta comenzó y todos comenzaron a celebrar, había muchos Cup Cakes que Pinkie Pie había hecho de última hora

-"ja! Me encanta está cosa!" – Arctic comía desesperadamente los Cup Cakes – "están deliciosos! Y este líquido al que llaman ponche! Es sabroso!"

-"amm… creo que él jamás había comido cup cakes" – Fluttershy

-"te puedo asegurar que él no ha comido nada" – Celestia

-"no había comido nada desde que llegó?" – Fluttershy

-"yo diría desde que nació" – Celestia

-"no ha comido desde que nació!?" – Fluttershy se preocupó

-"eso es porque el acaba de aparecer y es como si fuera un recién nacido" – Celestia

-"oh entiendo" – Fluttershy

-"si es un recién nacido y nació el día de hoy, significa que hoy cumple 0 años de edad?" – Pinkie Pie daba brinquitos

-"mmmm?" – exclamaron Fluttershy y Celestia, luego se le quedaron viendo a Arctic

Más tarde llegaron Zecora y Twilight, pero como la fiesta continuaba no hablaron del tema para no alterar a los demás ponys

* * *

Finalmente la fiesta terminó y Arctic quedó tirado en el suelo, lleno por comer demasiados cup cakes y beber demasiado ponche, a los pocos minutos llegaron Luna y Cadence igualmente disfrazadas para no llamar mucho la atención

-"terminó la fiesta?" – preguntó Luna

-"Pinkie Pie, se han ido los últimos invitados?" – preguntó Celestia

-"todos menos ustedes y yo y por supuesto… Gummy!" – Pinkie Pie sacó a su mascota

-"entonces podemos salir" – Celestia y las demás princesas regresaron a su forma normal

-"me alegra ver que llegó bien a PonyVille" – Cadence se acercó a Arctic – "él es la emergencia?"

-"no es una emergencia, sino algo importante que toda la realeza noble de Equestria debe saber" – Celestia

-"estas segura que no es el rey sombra?" – Luna se acercó – "puedo sentir la misma energía que me corrompió hace mil años"

-"yo también siento la misma energía que sentí cuando volvió al imperio de cristal, es raro que no la haya sentido cuando fue al castillo esta mañana" – Cadence revisaba a Arctic

-"ah…" – Arctic se movía dormido y de repente le dio un espasmo – "ponche!"

Pero se volvió a quedar dormido

-"creo que le gustó mucho tu ponche Pinkie Pie" – Fluttershy

-"así parece" – Twilight

-"volviendo al tema, este pony tiene la energía del rey sombra, es casi como si fueran la misma persona pero su magia ha sido purificada y es igualmente poderosa" – Celestia

-"pero cómo es esto posible? De donde salió este pony?" – Twilight

-"por eso solicité la presencia de Zecora, ella podría darnos un indicio del origen de Arctic" – Celestia

-"primero lo tengo que revisar, para pistas y respuestas poder hallar" – Zecora se acercó a Arctic y lo revisó cuidadosamente – "este pony un cuerpo frío posee, el polo norte su origen puede ser"

-"el polo norte?" – Twilight

-"es posible, la primera vez que lo vi fue en el imperio de cristal, además fue ahí donde vencimos al rey sombra" – Cadence

-"eso resuelve una parte del misterio, pero como habrá surgido?" – Celestia

-"creo que debemos despertarlo para hacer que nos cuente lo que pasó" – Luna

-"él no recuerda nada, eso lo sé por la forma en que actúa" – Celestia

-"es como un bebé!" – Pinkie Pie dio un brinquito

-"Pinkie!" – Twilight regañó a Pinkie Pie

-"si lo vemos de este modo sí, es como si fuera un bebé" – Celestia

-"tengo una idea hermana" – Luna – "él está dormido cierto?"

-"parece que sí, intentarás meterte a sus sueños?" – Celestia

-"eso haré" – Luna hizo brillar sus ojos y tocó la cabeza de Arctic con su cuerno

-"princesa Luna puedes ver algo?" – Twilight

-"es muy difícil… tengo algo!" – Luna se quedó inmóvil un momento

* * *

_-"poooonnnnncheeeeee!" – Arctic galopaba en un mundo extraño con cascadas y lagos de ponche de frutas_

* * *

Luna reaccionó

-"y bien?" – Celestia

-"creo que le gustó demasiado el ponche de frutas, veré si hay algo en lo más profundo de su ser…" – Luna se concentró y entró de nuevo a la mente de Arctic

* * *

_-"cristales!" – rey sombra_

_-"por favor tenga piedad… déjenos descansar un momento…" – ponys de cristal_

_-"más rápido esclavos! Hahahahahaha…" – rey sombra_

* * *

En ese momento Luna reaccionó

-"oh…" – Luna se hizo para atrás

-"que viste hermana?" – preguntó Celestia

-"solo pude ver fragmentos del reinado sobre el imperio de cristal, no hay más" – Luna

-"princesa Celestia y si usamos la pócima que me dio Zecora para ver el pasado? Funcionaría con Arctic?" – Twilight

-"el que la pócima ha de beber solo un pasado ajeno podrá ver" – Zecora

-"entonces no funcionará con Arctic" – Twilight

-"no pero contigo si princesa Twilight" – Celestia

-"es cierto, iré por ella!" – Twilight se teletransportó a la biblioteca y regresó rápidamente con la pócima de Zecora – "muy bien… aquí voy"

Twilight bebió de la pócima y comenzó a hacer efecto…

* * *

_-"me habrán encerrado… pero mi oscuridad se hará presente en toda Equestria hahahahaha" – rey sombra mirando a Luna – "mi legado se cumplirá hahahahahahahahahaha…"_

_-"despídete sombra!" – Celestia y Luna encerraban al rey sombra en una prisión bajo el hielo_

_La prisión fue cerrada y finalmente las princesas hicieron crecer una montaña sobre ella, para que nadie pudiera liberar al rey sombra_

_-"ha terminado hermana…" – Luna se veía agotada_

_-"estas bien?" – Celesta – "ese rayo que recibiste del rey sombra debió debilitarte mucho"_

_-"estoy bien, vayamos a…" – Luna se quedó viendo el imperio de cristal_

_-"que pasa?" – Celestia también volteó a ver al imperio_

_Las dos princesas observaban como el imperio se encerraba en un domo de energía para luego desaparecer_

_-"no…" – Luna cayó al suelo – "hemos perdido… perdimos el imperio de cristal…"_

_-"actuamos demasiado tarde…" – Celestia_

_Luna se molestó por eso y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un color verde mientras que sus pupilas se hacían estrechas_

* * *

En ese momento el efecto terminó

-"Twilight? Te encuentras bien?" – Spike

-"ammm si, por qué?" – Twilight

-"te veías algo sorprendida y preocupada" – Celestia

-"viste algo de utilidad?" – preguntó Luna

-"no mucho, solo vi la batalla del imperio de cristal, el momento en que ustedes encerraron a sombra en una prisión bajo una montaña" – Twilight

-"debes beber otro poco de la pócima, concéntrate en lo que quieres ver y la pócima hará el resto" – Celestia

Twilight bebió más pócima y nuevamente comenzó a hacer efecto

* * *

_-"oigan! Aquí arriba!" – Spike_

_-"Spike?" – Rarity_

_-"tengo el corazón de cristal!" – Spike_

_-"ahhh… eso es mío!" – Rey sombra_

_El rey sombra se lanzó bajo tierra en forma de cristales y niebla oscura para tomar el corazón de cristal, haciendo que el suelo temblara y que Spike cayera de la torre de cristal, pero Shining Armor despertó a Cadence, que al ver el corazón de cristal este empezó a brillar, la luz del corazón devolvió al rey sombra a su forma normal y luego Cadence rescató a Spike_

_-"miren! La princesa de cristal!" – ponys de cristal_

_-"el corazón de cristal ha regresado… usen su luz y amor internos para asegurar que el rey sombra no regrese…" – Cadence puso el corazón de cristal en la base de la torre_

_Los ponys de cristal hicieron brillar al corazón y los caminos del imperio_

_-"que!? No! no! alto!" rey sombra_

_El brillo se conjuró en un poderoso resplandor que convirtió a todos en ponys de cristal y que destruyó los cristales oscuros_

_-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – el rey sombra recibió la luz del corazón y fue destruido, pero no todo_

_La energía tocó el cuerno del rey sombra que salió volando fuera del imperio_

* * *

El efecto de la pócima terminó

-"wow! Creo que tengo algo, necesito otro poco!" – Twilight

-"solo queda un poco" – Spike

-"será suficiente!" – Twilight bebió la pócima que quedaba

* * *

_El cuerno que salió volando cayó no muy lejos del imperio, sobre una planicie cubierta de nieve, el cuerno pasó ahí varias semanas y luego comenzó a brillar, cambió su forma curva a una forma recta y más larga, se volvió de color blanco y con un resplandor hizo aparecer a un pony de tamaño grande, con una melena de color azul cian y blanco_

_La magia bondadosa de los ponys de cristal y la magia del corazón habían purificado el poder del rey sombra, dando vida a un nuevo ser, de corazón puro, humilde y bondadoso_

* * *

-"ahora entiendo de donde salió y porque sentimos la energía del rey sombra!" – Twilight se emocionó

-"creo que a todos nos gustaría saber el origen de Arctic" – Celestia sonrió

-"ahh… ponche!" - mientras que a Arctic le daba otro espasmo por beber tanto ponche

Twilight les contó a todos lo que ella vio, sobre el origen de Arctic y sobre la destrucción del rey sombra

-"entonces quiere decir que creamos a un nuevo pony?" – Cadence

-"si y a uno muy poderoso, es bueno que esta vez esté de nuestro lado" – Celestia

En ese momento Arctic despertó

-"no más… ponche…" – Arctic se levantó lentamente y vio a todas las princesas – "amm… reunión familiar?"

-"Príncipe Arctic, te presento a las demás princesas" – Celestia se levantó

-"príncipe?" – todos se impresionaron

-"por supuesto, el nació de la energía de un rey, eso lo hace parte de la realeza, pero al ser tan joven como nosotros lo convierte en un príncipe" – Celestia hizo reverencia y todos la siguieron

-"ah…" – Arctic no sabía que decir

-"como gobernante de Equestria, te doy la bienvenida" – Celestia se levantó

-"que? Pero… entonces por eso soy tan diferente?" – Arctic se miró a si mismo – "soy… soy un príncipe!"

-"así como todos los ponys, como miembros de la realeza tenemos cualidades que nos distinguen del resto también llamados talentos, yo soy la princesa Celestia y mi talento especial es levantar el sol todas las mañanas y ocultarlo por las noches" – Celestia

-"soy la princesa Luna y mi talento especial es levantar la luna cada noche y bajarla a primera hora del día" – Luna

-"yo soy la princesa Cadence, mi talento especial es esparcir amor y luz a todos" – Cadence

-"y yo soy la princesa Twilight, mi talento especial es la magia de la amistad" – Twilight

-"no se ofendan pero, a pesar de sus bonitas presentaciones no entendí mucho" – Arctic

-"quiero decir que tu talento especial tiene que ver con algo relacionado al frío, parece que no lo has descubierto aún ya que tu Cutie Mark no está" – Celestia

-"mi Cutie Mark? No esta!?" – Arctic se revisó los costados y era verdad, su Cutie Mark había desaparecido

-"al no conocer tu talento, tu poder mágico no está totalmente bajo tu control y te protege ante situaciones peligrosas tal como pasó hace un momento" – Celestia

-"entonces, debo conseguir mi Cutie Mark de nuevo!" - Arctic

-"eso puede esperar, mañana te presentaré en Canterlot y serás coronado primer príncipe de Equestria" – Celestia

-"súper! Un evento único en Equestria y estaremos ahí!" – Twilight se emocionó

-"no creo que vaya a ser el único pero si el primero, los espero a todos en Canterlot a primera hora, por el momento Arctic tendrá que hospedarse con alguna de ustedes" – Celestia

-"yo lo hospedaré!" – Rarity salió debajo de una mesa junto con Sweetie Belle – "en mi boutique tendrá una habitación digna de un príncipe"

-"Rarity?" – Twilight

-"oye! Yo también quiero hospedarlo!" – Rainbow Dash bajó del techo con Scootaloo en sus cascos – "nada mejor que una habitación esponjosa y suave para un príncipe"

-"Rainbow Dash?" – Twilight

-"espera un momento! Creo que es mejor que el príncipe se hospede en mi casa" – Apple Jack entraba por una ventana con Apple Bloom en su lomo

-"ja! En ese granero? Por favor Apple Jack, ese no es lugar para la realeza" – Rarity

-"por lo menos no le faltará de comer" – Apple Jack

-"oigan creí que habían ido a sus casas porque las niñas estaban cansadas" – Twilight

-"creo que ninguna de nosotras pudo estar tranquila sabiendo que hablarían de algo muy importante aquí" – Rarity

-"disculpen por estar espiando" – Rainbow Dash

-"discúlpenos alteza" – Apple Jack hizo reverencia y se quitó el sombrero

-"no se preocupen chicas, ustedes también debían saberlo, ser los elementos de la armonía las vuelve parte de la realeza, pero deben ponerse de acuerdo para hospedar al príncipe Arctic" – Celestia salió y luego se fue volando junto con Luna, Zecora también regresó al bosque Everfree

-"yo me quedaré con ustedes, si no es problema" – Cadence

-"para nada Cadence, me alegra que te quedes con nosotros" – Twilight – "eso me da una idea! Hagamos una pijamada!"

-"eso me encantaría Twilight pero la prioridad es conseguir un lugar para que el príncipe descanse" – Cadence

-"puede dormir con nosotras!" – Twilight

-"querida no creo que se vea bien que un chico duerma con todas nosotras" – Rarity

-"tengo una idea" – Arctic se acercó a Cadence – "hace rato la princesa Celestia hizo un hechizo para cambiar su forma, creo poder hacerlo ahora que vi como lo hizo"

-"un hechizo de disfraz!" – Twilight – "es un hechizo muy avanzado para mí, seguro que puedes hacerlo?"

-"ammm…" – Arctic utilizó su magia y el hechizo funcionó, su cuerpo cambió al de una pony con la misma complexión de Cadence, de color blanco y crin más pequeña – "funciono?"

La voz de Arctic había cambiado también, ahora era una voz femenina

-"wow! Dominaste el hechizo con solo verlo! Fue un éxito!" –Twilight

-"ahora si podemos hacer esa pijamada" – Cadence

-"opino que se ve muy bien como princesa" – Rarity

-"hahahaha" – todas comenzaron a reir

-"ammm solo será por esta noche" – Arctic

-"hahahahahaha" – todas se rieron de nuevo

Esa noche hubo una pijamada en el castillo de Twilight, como solo había 6 camas donde dormían las chicas, todas durmieron en el suelo junto con Arctic

* * *

Pero esa noche…

_-"magia… ancestral… oculta… secreto…" – rey sombra_

Arctic tenía sueños sobre el pasado del rey sombra

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) dejenme su review si les gustó, hasta la proxima!**


	5. Los secretos de sombra

**Capítulo 5: Los secretos de sombra**

* * *

**Hola Bronies y Pegasisters xD mis queridos MlpFans :3 les traigo el capítulo 5, que lo disfruten :D por cierto, estrenamos temporada 5 en abril :D**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Equestria, el sol había salido ya, la mañana estaba fresca y las chicas se preparaban para ir a Canterlot donde se llevaría a cabo la coronación de Arctic Wind

-"de haber sabido que no tenías ropa que ponerte para hoy, me habría levantado temprano para componerte algo elegante en mi boutique" – Rarity

-"pues, yo me siento bien así, además creo que llevar este collar con una joya azul es demasiado" – Arctic seguía transformado en yegua

-"ese es un zafiro!" – dijeron Spike y Rarity al mismo tiempo

-"hahaha Spiky" – Rarity se acercó a Arctic – "no sé si sea un zafiro pero se parece muchísimo a uno"

-"y al parecer está incrustado a tu cuerpo" – Twilight observaba la joya de Arctic con mucha curiosidad

-"ahora que lo dices, siento como si fuera parte de mí, cuando mi cuerpo cambia de tamaño este cristalito no se mueve de su lugar, de hecho cuando soy potro este collar parece estar sujetado por mi joya" – Arctic

-"oiga amm… princesa?" – Apple Jack

-"si?" – Twilight

-"ammm le decía a la otra princesa, quiero decir… príncipe!" – Apple Jack

-"oh es cierto! Había olvidado que estaba transformado" – Arctic

-"transformada!" – Pinkie Pie hablando desde el techo

-"transformada…." – Arctic revirtió el hechizo y volvió a ser un chico

-"ahhhhhhhhhhh! Un chico reemplazó a la princesa!" – Pinkie Pie

-"Pinkie Pie! Arctic solo estaba disfrazado de princesa!" – Twilight

-"por cierto Apple Jack ibas a decir algo?" – Twilight

-"si, iba a decirle que si podrá mantenerse en ese cuerpo hasta la coronación" – Apple Jack

-"pues, no lo sé, mi cuerpo no ha cambiado" – Arctic

-"eso es porque aquí hace mucho frío" – Apple Jack – "y no me explico por qué"

-"parece que enfriaste todo el castillo" – Rarity se abrigaba

-"por eso te mantienes en esa forma, porque hace frío aquí dentro" – Twilight

-"y cuando salgas al sol…" – Apple Jack

-"me haré pequeño" – Arctic se preocupó – "mi coronación está arruinada! En fin… que se le va a hacer?"

-"ahhh! Como puedes decir eso? por Celestia! es tu coronación, es un evento muy importante y no puedes menospreciarlo de esa manera!" – Rarity

-"Rarity tiene razón, tu momento no tiene que verse afectado por nada" – Twilight – "conoces algún hechizo para mantener tu cuerpo frío?"

-"ammm… la verdad solo sé congelar las cosas y cambiar de apariencia, no conozco otro hechizo" – Arctic

-"cierto, había olvidado que acabas de nacer jeje" – Twilight

-"es solo un bebé y ya es un príncipe, ojalá hubiera tenido la misma suerte" – Rarity

-"pues no tendrá tanta suerte si lo siguen distrayendo, se hace tarde para llegar a Canterlot!" – Rainbow Dash

-"ohh! Es casi medio día!" – Rarity corrió a traer los vestidos para que se vistieran las chicas

Rarity volvió pronto con los vestidos para las demás chicas

-"bueno, me voy para que se cambien, probaré salir al sol a ver qué pasa, las veo afuera" – Arctic salió de la habitación junto con Spike para que las chicas pudieran vestirse

* * *

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal Arctic se vio envuelto en una especie de ilusión

-"qué es esto? En dónde estoy?" – Arctic miraba a su alrededor, era un lugar desconocido

_-"El Nexus… sello… hahahahaha…" – El rey sombra salía de una montaña extraña_

-"El Nexus?" – Arctic volvió a la realidad

-"Arctic? Te encuentras bien?" – Spike

-"creo que sí, solo tuve una visión muy extraña" – Arctic

-"enserio? En realidad lo decía porque el sol no te ha afectado en nada" – Spike tenía razón, ya habían salido del castillo de Twilight y el sol no había cambiado el cuerpo de Arctic

-"me pregunto si estas cosas serán buenas, especialmente este día" – Arctic

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y las chicas salieron del castillo, ahora estaban bien arregladas y con vestidos muy elegantes diseñados por Rarity

-"ya podemos irnos pero, estas seguro que no quieres que te haga algo de ropa?" – Rarity

-"así estoy bien Rarity enserio" – Arctic sonreía

-"está bien, pero yo insisto en que deberías portar algo digno de un príncipe" – Rarity

-"ammm… te sugiero que aceptes llevar algo, ella no parará de molestarte hasta que lo hagas" – Rainbow Dash

-"tiene razón" – susurró Twilight

-"entiendo…" – Arctic susurró – "emm… Rarity, creo que tienes razón, debo llevar algo"

-"ah! Me alegra escuchar eso! Creí que había hecho tu traje en vano" – Rarity hizo aparecer una maleta

-"oigan ponys, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a Canterlot" – Apple Jack

-"p-pero y el traje del príncipe?" – Rarity

-"tendrás tiempo para vestirlo en el tren, ahora tenemos que irnos" – Apple Jack

Todos corrieron hacia la estación del tren y luego lo abordaron, durante el viaje Rarity le puso el traje a Arctic y también le hizo algunos ajustes

-"alteza si se sigue moviendo no podré terminar a tiempo" – Rarity

-"ok… dejaré de moverme pero, por favor no me llames alteza, me siento algo incómodo" – Arctic

-"querido, eres un príncipe, así como Twilight debes aceptar tu naturaleza" – Rarity

-"creo que Rarity se apegó mucho al príncipe, no creen?" – Apple Jack

-"y eso es alguna novedad?" – Rainbow Dash

Todos comenzaron a reír y después de casi una hora, llegaron a Canterlot

Ese día se llevó a cabo la coronación de Arctic, los habitantes de Equestria lo recibieron bien, aunque no esperaban la llegada de un miembro de la realeza

* * *

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, hubo un gran banquete en los jardines de Canterlot, en honor al príncipe Arctic Wind quien no se sentía muy cómodo aceptando todos esos detalles, tampoco estaba tranquilo, a lo largo del día continuaba con sus visiones, pero eso no era lo único perturbador

Cerca del castillo de la princesa Celestia, detrás de los muros para ser exactos, alguien acechaba al príncipe

-"te encontramos… pero aún eres una semilla, dejaremos que crezcas hasta convertirte en el árbol que queremos cosechar…" – voz

Luego de eso, la extraña figura se desvaneció

* * *

Mientras tanto en los jardines de Canterlot

-"lo ves? Te dije que ese traje impresionaría a tus súbditos" – Rarity

-"si lo admito, está muy bueno este traje, hiciste un excelente trabajo" – Arctic

-"me lo dicen muy seguido" – Rarity

-"así como te dicen que eres muy humilde?" – Apple Jack

-"hahahaha" – todos comenzaron a reír

-"pues muchas gracias por prestarme el traje" – Arctic comenzaba a quitarse el traje

-"no, te lo puedes quedar" – Rarity

-"enserio?" – Arctic

-"tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte, además se te ve muy bien" – Rarity

-"wow, pues, gracias de nuevo Rarity" – Arctic

-"no hay de que, es uno de mis mejores trabajos" – Rarity

-"y ahí va de nuevo hahaha" – Apple Jack

Todos se divertían en el banquete, de pronto llegó el momento en que la realeza debía reunirse

-"princesa Twilight, príncipe Arctic, Cadence? Tienen un momento?" – Celestia

Twilight y Arctic siguieron a Celestia

-"sucede algo princesa Celestia?" – Twilight

-"si princesa Twilight, debemos asignarle un reino al príncipe Arctic, pero lamentablemente no hay alguno que él pueda tener" – Celestia

-"podríamos dejarle el imperio de cristal, después de todo, él nació ahí" – Cadence

-"el imperio de cristal se mantiene a salvo debido al amor y luz que transmites al corazón de cristal, no podemos arriesgarnos a desprotegerlo" – Luna

En los pensamientos de Arctic

_-"hahahaha…" – rey sombra_

-"mmm…" – Arctic

-"qué hay del bosque Everfree?" – Luna

-"el bosque Everfree se gobierna solo querida hermana, no podemos perturbar el equilibrio de Equestria" – Celestia

-"si me permiten…" – Arctic habló en voz baja, por lo que nadie lo escuchó

-"no podemos enviarlo más allá de lo que conocemos o sí?" – Twilight

-"no, él debe estar aquí" – Celestia

-"si tan solo hubiera…" – Cadence

-"oigan!" – Arctic levantó la voz – "si me permiten, hay algo que quiero compartir"

-"adelante príncipe Arctic" – Celestia

-"desde esta mañana he tenido ammm… visiones, deduzco que son recuerdos, de mi vida pasada" – Arctic

-"y qué es lo que ves ahí?" – Celestia

-"no mucho princesa, solo risas, voces, pero hubo algo en especial" – Arctic – "los secretos del rey sombra, sus hechizos, su biblioteca"

-"biblioteca?" – Twilight se emocionó

-"contrólate princesa Twilight" – Celestia – "esos conocimientos, serían de gran utilidad, el rey sombra no era un unicornio respetable, pero tenía un gran conocimiento en magia y eso hay que reconocerlo"

-"y dónde están sus libros?" – Luna

-"escondidos" – Arctic

-"fue muy listo al esconderlos" – Luna

-"y dónde están escondidos?" – Celestia

-"en una mazmorra oculta, en una tierra fantasmal llamada, El Nexus" – Arctic

-"El Nexus!?" – Celestia se alarmó

-"princesa estás bien?" – Twilight

-"El Nexus, es una tierra fantasmal donde habitan la mayoría de las criaturas malignas, ni siquiera los dragones se atreven a entrar, es mucho riesgo" – Celestia – "ni siquiera sabemos su ubicación"

-"está oculto en el interior de un volcán activo, sé cómo entrar, iré yo solo" – Arctic

-"espera, no es prudente hacer esto por un reino, seguro que habrá otra manera" – Celestia

-"no es por un reino, me ayudará a comprender más mi naturaleza" – Arctic

-"mmmm…" – Celestia

-"princesa, tú lo dijiste, esa gran cantidad de conocimientos podrían servirnos a todos" – Twilight

-"princesa, desde que tengo esas visiones, he sentido una gran inquietud en mi interior, creo que es mi deber ir a El Nexus, siento que si no voy esos secretos podrían caer en cascos equivocados" – Arctic – "iré solo, pero necesito suministros"

-"no, iremos contigo" – Celestia

-"no, es muy peligroso" – Arctic

-"aún no conoces los hechizos suficientes como para defenderte, te ayudaremos a entrar" – Celestia

-"te ayudaremos príncipe" – Cadence

-"es una misión suicida, pero te apoyaré príncipe" – Luna

-"yo también iré, mis amigas y yo iremos contigo" – Twilight

-"no sé qué decir, gracias" – Arctic

-"princesa Twilight, si irás en esta misión solo podrás ir tú, las demás chicas no podrán seguir nuestro paso" – Celestia

-"pero princesa, ellas son muy fuertes y podríamos a llegar a necesitar su ayuda" – Twilight

-"la princesa tiene razón, no podrían seguir nuestro paso, especialmente dentro de El Nexus" – Arctic

-"una última cosa, desde que Arctic apareció, pude notar que varias presencias malignas aparecieron en Equestria, por seguridad es mejor que nadie sepa de esto" – Celestia

-"y cuando nos iremos?" – Luna

-"príncipe?" – Celestia

-"cuando estén listas" – Arctic

-"saldremos en unos minutos" – Celestia

-"por mientras, sería bueno que le inventaran una excusa a las demás chicas" – Luna

-"si, tienes razón" – Twilight salió a ver a las demás

-"yo trataré de recuperar más recuerdos que nos puedan servir" – Arctic

-"también deberías practicar la levitación, así podrás ir a nuestro paso" – Cadence

-"sí, creo que practicaré afuera" – Arctic

Esa tarde, las princesas y el príncipe se embarcarían en una peligrosa misión hacia El Nexus, para recuperar los libros de hechicería del rey sombra

Tal como lo había dicho Celestia, varias presencias malignas habían aparecido en Equestria, El Nexus sería la menor de sus preocupaciónes

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) nos vemos a la proxima!**


	6. El Nexus

**Capítulo 6: El Nexus**

* * *

-"muy bien, es hora de irnos" – Celestia

-"Arctic, crees que puedas levitar para seguir nuestro paso?" – Twilight

-"creo que sí" – Arctic

-"entonces vamos" – Celestia

Las princesas alzaron vuelo y Arctic se envolvió en un aura color Cian que le permitió levitar

Era un evento muy inusual, la realeza de Equestria en una misión, una peligrosa e intrigante misión, el viaje era largo, así que empacaron algo de agua y comida en sus alforjas, en ocasiones se detenían a descansar un poco, especialmente Arctic, quién necesitaba descansar por usar su magia de manera continua

* * *

Cuando tomó un respiro, continuaron el viaje. El ocaso estaba próximo, el frío de la noche comenzaba a llegar y el príncipe necesitaba otro descanso

-"ufff…" – Arctic estaba fatigado

-"príncipe?" – Celestia

-"estoy bien, solo necesito un respiro" – Arctic

-"será mejor continuar por tierra, es lo mejor para ti" – Celestia

-"pero estoy bien, enserio" – Arctic

-"aun no controlas tu magia por completo, si te sobre esfuerzas podría ser letal" – Luna

-"la princesa Luna tiene razón, mejor continuemos a casco mientras te recuperas" – Twilight

-"ok… ustedes tienen más conocimiento que yo, les haré caso" – Arctic

Luego de eso continuaron caminando, pero sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando

-"aun no comprendo, por qué mis amigas no pueden acompañarnos dentro del Nexus?" – Twilight

-"la fuerza negativa de ese mundo maligno podría corromperlas, tal como pasó conmigo…" – Luna

-"eso significa que cuando lleguemos te convertirás de nuevo en Nightmare Moon?" – Twilight se alarmó al imaginar las probabilidades

-"eso no volverá a ocurrir! Yo fui corrompida por la magia negra del rey sombra, pero la influencia maligna que hay en ese lugar no es suficiente para afectarme de nuevo" – Luna

-"ok, disculpa princesa" – Twilight

-"lo que mi hermana quiere decir, es que nosotras somos muy poderosas como para resistir esa fuerza negativa, pero las criaturas más débiles no la resistirían, por eso pueden ser corrompidas" – Celestia

-"eso y porque dentro del Nexus la única forma de moverse es volando, eso si no quieres caer en el abismo fantasmal" – Arctic

-"qué pasa si caigo ahí?" – Twilight

-"sufrirías en el limbo de la vida y la muerte para toda la eternidad" – Arctic

-"oh…" – Twilight se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso

-"descuida, tu salvación son tus alas" – Arctic

-"y tu levitación es la tuya, así que mejor reúne energías para no perderte en ese abismo" – Cadence

-"está bien, pero creo que deberíamos comer algo" – Arctic

-"ahora que lo mencionas, tengo mucha hambre" – Twilight

-"comeremos algo y luego continuaremos con la misión" – Celestia

Todos se acomodaron en una pequeña colina para comer, pero unas extrañas criaturas los observaban

-"están indefensos, atacamos ahora?" –

-"paciencia, aun no es momento" –

-"pero…" –

-"aún es una semilla como ya habíamos dicho, esas chicas no significan nada, pero todavía tienen algo que hacer por nosotras…" –

-"que hacemos entonces?" –

-"prepararemos todo para cuando el momento llegue" –

-"y luego?" –

-"a esperar…" –

Las criaturas extrañas solo sonrieron y se fueron de ahí

* * *

Arctic y las princesas disfrutaban su comida, heno en realidad y un poco de agua que llevaban en sus alforjas

-"es una linda tarde, deberíamos salir así más a menudo no lo creen?" – Twilight

-"admito que es muy agradable pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades como princesas y príncipe" – Celestia

-"si?" – Arctic respondió con la boca llena

-"agh! Príncipe Arctic, ahora tienes un título real y te recomiendo que afines tus modales" – Luna

-"lo siento, no he aprendido lo suficiente… me sorprende que me coronaran tan rápido" – Arctic se levantó

-"estoy de acuerdo, su coronación fue muy pronta" – Luna volteó a ver a Celestia

-"…" – Celestia solo se quedó callada

-"fue coronado aun sin tener los conocimientos necesarios en magia para ser un príncipe" – Cadence

-"princesa Celestia… no es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo pero… por qué lo coronaste tan rápido?" – Twilight

-"pues…" – Celestia titubeó un poco – "lo hice por… porque… porque debía conservar el título del rey sombra! Además solo tiene que encontrar y estudiar los libros de magia de sombra y será un auténtico príncipe"

Las demás princesas y Arctic se voltearon a ver entre si

-"entiendo su inconformidad, dejaré la corona y la recibiré cuando esté listo" – Arctic

-"n-no es inconformidad es que…" – Twilight puso su casco detrás de su cabeza

-"la corona es tuya príncipe, pero si vas a conservarla debemos recuperar los libros de magia de sombra" – Celestia

-"ok… entonces creo que debemos continuar" – Arctic

Celestia y las demás asintieron con la cabeza, guardaron sus cosas en las alforjas y luego continuaron su viaje

* * *

Ahora que Arctic había recuperado sus energías, podía levitar más rápido, al igual que las demás princesas, él no estaba conforme con la respuesta que les había dado Celestia acerca de su adelantada coronación

Al parecer la forma de actuar de Celestia, apuntaba a que había un motivo muy importante para volverlo príncipe, y su titubeo al hablar hacía creer que no era nada bueno

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Celestia y Luna debían hacer su trabajo de todos los días. Celestia cerró sus ojos y concentró toda su magia para bajar el sol, Luna lo hizo de igual manera para levantar su preciosa Luna llena, y entonces la noche cayó…

-"ah… debí traer una bufanda" – Twilight tiritaba de frío – "no entiendo como soportan el frío que hace aquí arriba"

-"yo he estado en muchos lugares aún más fríos, esto no es nada comparado con esos lugares" – Celestia

-"yo soy la princesa de la noche, estoy acostumbrada al frío" – Luna

-"yo vivo en el imperio de cristal, ahí hace mucho frío Twilight" – Cadence

-"y yo soy puro frío jeje" – Arctic

-"que afortunadas son" – Twilight – "siento como mis alas se entumen"

-"tendrás que aguantar hasta que lleguemos" – Celestia

-"descuiden, ya llegamos…" – Arctic se detuvo junto con las demás

-"ese es…?" – Twilight quedó impresionada

Al igual que todos, estaban impresionados de ver un enorme volcán activo, pero eso no era lo más importante, una grieta en sus faldas dejaba ver una especie de niebla oscura

-"entremos" – Celestia

Todos descendieron hasta donde estaba la grieta, pero al tocar esa niebla oscura inmediatamente sintieron el poder maligno que había en ese interior y se dieron cuenta de que era el lugar correcto

A medida que iban avanzando, cada quien sentía diferentes sensaciones

-"que miedo…" – Twilight

-"este lugar… me pone muy nerviosa…" – Cadence

-"esta energía… me es tan familiar…" – Luna bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, recordando aquél día en que se transformó en Nightmare Moon

-"conservemos la calma… estando juntas no habrá mucho de qué preocuparse" – Celestia

-"me siento… como en casa" – Arctic

De repente la joya en el pecho de Arctic comenzó a emitir un ligero destello

-"siento un cosquilleo, mi melena se eriza…" – Arctic

Poco a poco la niebla se iba aclarando, ahora habían llegado a un lugar muy extraño, no había suelo y del fondo del abismo había una luz verde, era el Nexus

En su interior abundaban muchas criaturas, todas malignas, entre ellas había algunos centauros, quimeras, windigos, serpientes gigantes y en el techo, en la parte más oscura, se encontraba durmiendo una hidra gigantesca, de color negro, escamas brillantes y con 9 cabezas

-"será mejor no despertar a esa criatura…" – Luna

-"no quiero estar más tiempo aquí del necesario" – Cadence

-"dónde está la mazmorra del rey sombra?" – Celestia

-"no lo sé con exactitud…" – Arctic cerró sus ojos, esta vez le fue más fácil obtener un recuerdo

En su recuerdo miraba como el rey sombra convertido en niebla oscura, seguía una cueva muy estrecha

Arctic lo siguió junto con las chicas a lo largo de la cueva, pero se detuvieron al ver su primer obstáculo

La silueta del rey sombra siguió por un camino, hasta una puerta que era vigilada por un cíclope con tres cuernos y una armadura negra, adelante estaba la mazmorra del rey sombra, era una especie de castillo pequeño, pero vigilado por gárgolas oscuras desde el techo

-"no creo que nos deje entrar" – Twilight

-"tendremos que enfrentarlo" – Luna

-"tengo una mejor idea" – Celestia volteó a ver a Arctic

-"ammm?" – Arctic

-"si te disfrazas del rey sombra podrías engañar a ese ciclope" – Celestia

-"pero, como hago eso?" – Arctic

-"de la misma manera que te transformaste en yegua" – Celestia

-"pero, eso lo hice porque imaginé mi forma femenina, no conozco bien al rey sombra, solo vi a través de sus ojos y una silueta oscura y solo puedo convertirme en cuerpos solidos" – Arctic

-"si tuvieras una imagen clara del rey sombra, podrías convertirte en él?" – Celestia

-"supongo que sí" – Arctic

-"entonces te transmitiré una imagen de él" – Celestia se acercó a Arctic hasta el punto de topar sus frentes

-"…" – Arctic se sonrojó un poco al sentir la frente de Celestia tocando la suya

Celestia cerró sus ojos y de su cuerno salió una pequeña chispa que entró por el cuerno de Arctic, en ese momento Arctic vio en su mente al rey sombra

-"creo que si fui el después de todo, me siento muy familiarizado…" – Arctic

-"es todo, ahora transfórmate" – Celestia se separó de Arctic

Arctic solo asintió con la cabeza y conjuró su hechizo de transformación, inmediatamente se transformó en la viva imagen del rey sombra

-"quedaste idéntico a él" – Cadence

-"esa mirada sigue atemorizándome…" – Twilight

-"espero que funcione" – Arctic

Arctic caminaba hacia la entrada que vigilaba el ciclope

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque Everfree…

-"alto ladrón!" – Zecora perseguía a tres criaturas con capa que escapaban con su caldero

-"hahahahahaha…" – una de las criaturas se detuvo y derribó un árbol para bloquear el paso a Zecora

-"esas criaturas de antaño una treta me han jugado!" – Zecora no pudo continuar la persecución así que regresó a su choza muy angustiada

-"aun no entiendo por qué robamos este caldero" –

-"oh! Yo sé yo sé! Haremos una sopa verdad?" –

-"noooooo tonta! Necesitamos este caldero para recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado!" –

-"ah si? Creí que haríamos una sopa" –

-"ah… mejor cierra la boca hasta que todo esté preparado" –

Luego de su charla, las 3 criaturas se adentraron más al bosque Everfree, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y los arboles

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Nexus

-"su majestad…" – el ciclope hacía reverencia a Arctic mientras lo dejaba pasar

-"no puedo creer que funcionara" – decía Arctic en voz muy baja mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la mazmorra

Y echando un último vistazo a las chicas, entró a la mazmorra sin pensarlo dos veces

-"espero que tenga suerte…" – Cadence ponía una cara de preocupación

-"hemos venido hasta aquí, el lugar más peligroso de Equestria y él lo sabe, estoy segura de que no saldrá con los cascos vacíos" – Celestia

-"mucho cuidado príncipe" – Luna

Arctic caminaba a través de un pasillo iluminado por antorchas de fuego color gris, caminó un poco más hasta que llegó a la sala principal, era una sala enorme, así que Arctic miró a los alrededores

-"es más grande de lo que parece" – Arctic caminaba mirando hacia arriba, pero cuando bajó la mirada se asustó con una estatua – "ahh! Oh, solo es una estatua jeje menos mal que el lugar está abandonado"

-"y yo qué? Estoy pintada?" – una voz femenina vino desde el trono del rey sombra

-"….!" – Arctic se quedó paralizado al escuchar esa voz

-"quién eres tú?" – la criatura bajó del trono hasta donde estaba Arctic, solo para revelar que la dueña de esa voz era la reina Chrysalis

-"…" – Arctic no respondió nada pero pensaba enfrentar a Chrysalis si era necesario

-"ahhh eres tú, mi querido rey sombra" – Chrysalis sonrió al ver a Arctic

-"(oh el disfraz! Lo había olvidado)" – pensó Arctic – "sí, soy yo"

-"qué rayos pasa contigo? Te saqué de esa prisión helada y así me lo agradeces? Dejándome plantada en el borde de Equestria mientras te ibas a conquistar el imperio de cristal!" – Chrysalis

-"lo siento, no quise… amm… hacerlo" – Arctic

-"cómo te fue por cierto? No deberías estar allá ahora mismo?" – Chrysalis

-"pues…" – Arctic no sabía que responder – "sí! Conquisté el imperio de cristal… pero vine a recoger mis libros y mis otras cosas… pienso mudarme jeje"

-"mmmm… ya veo" – Chrysalis regresó al trono y se acostó bocarriba – "así que volverás a dejarme… Arctic!"

-"…!" – Arctic se sorprendió mucho – "pero cómo…"

-"por favor, intentas engañar a la maestra del disfraz, soy la mejor imitadora de toda Equestria y desde que entraste supe que no eras el rey sombra" – Chrysalis volvió a bajar del trono y se paró frente a Arctic mirándolo directamente a los ojos – "aunque… siento en tu interior un gran parecido a él… mmmmm…"

Chrysalis rodeaba a Arctic a la vez que lo examinaba

-"ah!" – Chrysalis suspiró de impresión – "entonces fue… derrotado… esto es terrible…"

Chrysalis se echó para atrás y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

-"malo? Por qué? Porque no conquisté el imperio de cristal en mi vida pasada?" – Arctic

-"tonto! Quien haya eliminado a sombra fue muy descuidado… debió destruir todos los restos" – Chrysalis – "pero por un descuido ha traído el caos a Equestria… es el fin incluso para mí"

-"explícame" – Arctic estaba confundido – "ahora soy príncipe y necesito saber"

-"muchacho, qué crees que llevas en el pecho?" – Chrysalis

-"es un zafiro, mi amiga Rarity me lo dijo" – Arctic

-"y te has preguntado por qué no te lo puedes quitar?" – Chrysalis

-"…" – Arctic se sorprendió y recordó que el zafiro jamás cambió de lugar cuando se hizo pequeño

-"veo que no, por muy bello que sea, solo es el símbolo del caos" – Chrysalis se acercó más a Arctic

-"vas a contarme?" – Arctic

-"no, mejor disfruta el poco tiempo de paz que le queda a Equestria" – Chrysalis volvió a alejarse

-"que molesto es que me ocultes mi destino… pero supongo que no todo lo que dices es verdad, eres una criatura maligna" – Arctic

-"y tú no lo eres? Solo porque seas diferente a lo que fuiste no significa que no seas maligno, como ya te dije, solo traerás la destrucción a Equestria" – Chrysalis

-"no es cierto!" – Arctic

-"y por qué de repente naciste con un poder tan grande y fuera de control?" – Chrysalis

-"…" – Arctic bajó la cabeza

-"te contaré una pequeña historia…" - Chrysalis

–"hace miles de años la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna descubrieron los elementos de la armonía, estos se encontraban incrustados en lo que conocen como el árbol de la armonía, sin embargo al extraer los elementos de ese árbol, también liberaron los elementos contrarios a ellos, hablo de los elementos del caos… al saber esto fue como música para los oídos de todas las criaturas malignas de Equestria, pero su poder era tan perverso que nadie podía controlar ese poder, su sola presencia hacía que el lugar donde se encontraban fuera destruido, la princesa Celestia y Luna usaron los elementos de la armonía para destruir a los elementos del caos, pero fue inútil, así que los llevaron a un lugar oculto en lo que ahora se conoce como Canterlot, debajo de la montaña hay una extensa red de túneles hechos de cristal, solo ahí el poder de los elementos del caos fue estabilizado. Pero la historia no termina aquí, saber de la existencia de un poder así era un hecho tan tentador, que hicieron un hechizo para convertir algunos de los elementos en baratijas, solo así lograron controlar en parte el poder de los elementos del caos, esto hizo que reinara el caos en Equestria, pero no tanto como antes, al ser manipulados el poder de las baratijas era más débil, por lo que les fueron arrebatados a aquellas criaturas que los usaron, otras fueron desterradas a dimensiones donde no pudieran usar su poder" – Chrysalis

Mientras tanto, fuera de la mazmorra del rey sombra

-"tengo un mal presentimiento… deberíamos entrar" – Twilight

-"debemos tener paciencia y confiar en que el príncipe lo conseguirá" – Celestia

Las chicas miraban hacia la mazmorra, sin saber que una criatura las acechaba

-"debería acompañarlo, yo sé de libros y podría ayudar en algo" – Twilight

La criatura se acercaba

-"no princesa Twilight, es algo que debe hacer solo" – Celestia

Cuando la criatura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzó una de sus pinzas contra Luna

-"pero que… suéltame!" – Luna era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad por una extremidad con una tenaza

-"princesa Luna!" – Twilight

-"hermana!" – Celestia

Las princesas jalaban a Luna mientras que las tenazas jalaban más fuerte

Twilight lanzó un rayo hacia la oscuridad, dejando ver a la criatura, algo parecido a un escarabajo gigante, con ojos enormes y grises y una boca enorme con grandes y afilados colmillos

-"ay no…" – Twilight

Las chicas le arrebataban a Luna a la criatura mientras que en la mazmorra del rey sombra, Chrysalis le contaba la verdad a Arctic

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado :) nos vemos hasta la proxima!**


	7. Alteraciones

**Capítulo 7: Alteraciones**

* * *

-"jalen! Con fuerza!" – Twilight y las demás jalaban a Luna para salvarla de la monstruosa criatura

-"que no se les ocurra soltarme!" – Luna

-"tranquila querida hermana, no te soltaremos por nada en Equestria!" – Celestia comenzó a cargar un rayo que lanzó después contra la criatura

La criatura al recibir el impacto se echó para atrás y soltó a Luna, para después escapar por una grieta en el suelo

-"eso estuvo muy cerca" – Luna volteó a ver a las demás y luego sonrió – "gracias"

-"espero que el príncipe salga pronto" – Celestia

* * *

Dentro de la guarida…

-"habrá elementos del caos tanto como haya elementos de la armonía, cuando uno aparezca, otro también lo hará" – Chrysalis

Arctic solo bajó la cabeza

-"y ya que sabes la verdad, qué piensas hacer ahora?" – Chrysalis se acercó a él de forma imponente

-"no lo sé, será mejor que me lleve los libros de magia de sombra" – Arctic

-"oh enserio?" – Chrysalis se levantó como retando a Arctic

-"y no impedirás que me los lleve" – Arctic

-"ay por favor! Yo jamás podría usar magia tan poderosa, además están protegidos por un sello que solo tú podrías romper, de nada me serviría quedarme con esos libros polvorientos" – Chrysalis

* * *

Al mismo tiempo con las princesas…

-"auch!" – Twilight se quejó de dolor por las palabras de Chrysalis sobre los libros (que exagerada xD)

* * *

De vuelta en la mazmorra…

-"entonces me los puedo llevar?" – Arctic

-"por qué no?" – Chrysalis regresó tranquilamente al trono y se acostó bocarriba – "están por allá"

Chrysalis señaló una habitación y Arctic fue hacia allá

Cuando entró, vio que había muchos libros, algunos eran tan raros que parecían estar escritos en otro dialecto, había algunas pociones y otros artefactos extraños

-"son muchas cosas, no puedo llevarme todo yo solo, necesitaré la ayuda de las chicas" – Arctic iba a salir cuando de repente se encontró una carreta con un arnés – "o puedo echar las cosas aquí"

Arctic comenzó a cargar la carreta con los libros y demás cosas, pero afuera de la mazmorra

-"no sé cuánto tiempo más contendremos a estas cosas" – Celestia protegía a todas con un escudo para que no les hicieran daño los escarabajos del abismo

-"no podemos dejar a Arctic, debemos luchar con estos bichos!" – Twilight salió del escudo de Celestia y comenzó a lanzar rayos a los escarabajos

-"la princesa Twilight tiene razón, debemos enfrentarlos" – Luna

Luna y Cadence hicieron lo mismo

Celestia quitó su escudo y comenzó a pelear también

Así como iban derrotando a los bichos, iban saliendo más y más desde el fondo del abismo

-"necesitamos otro plan" – Cadence

-"si tan solo pudieras usar tu escudo para mandar a volar a todos esos bichos" – Luna

-"si pero Shining Armor no está aquí para ayudarme a conjurarlo" – Cadence

-"funcionaría si unimos nuestras fuerzas?" – Twilight

-"no lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo" – Cadence

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y luego unieron sus cuernos con el de Cadence para conjurar un poderoso escudo que fue expandiéndose hasta arrojar a todos los escarabajos lejos de ellas

-"funcionó!" – Twilight

Pero la fuerza del escudo hizo que temblara el lugar y que se despertara la hidra gigantesca que dormía en el techo

La hidra rugió y comenzó a descolgar sus nueve cabezas para buscar a quien la había despertado

-"ay no…" – Twilight y las demás se alarmaron y rápidamente se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas

Dentro de la mazmorra, Arctic había escuchado el rugido

-"eso no se escuchó muy bonito, debo darme prisa" – Arctic comenzó a recoger todo lo que veía, pero en una de esas, jaló un libro que accionaba una puerta secreta a otra habitación

Dentro había dos libros, uno con incrustaciones de diamante y otro con incrustaciones de ámbar, en el centro tenían un símbolo de dos ponys, al parecer alicornios que unían sus cuernos

-"se ven importantes, me los llevaré también" – Arctic echó los dos libros a sus alforjas, luego iba a continuar recogiendo lo demás pero se dio cuenta de que la carreta estaba llena – "ya no puedo llevar más, me llevaré estos dos y lo que tengo en la carreta"

Arctic se colocó el arnés y se dirigió a la salida de la mazmorra donde Chrysalis le cerró el paso

-"y tú a dónde crees que vas?" – Chrysalis

-"debo aprender esta magia para ser útil en…" – Arctic

-"en qué?" – Chrysalis interrumpió a Arctic – "para qué quieres volverte poderoso? Para destruir Equestria?"

-"…" – Arctic

-"no quiero que destruyas el mundo que trato de conquistar, lo mejor será destruirte ahora que puedo" – Chrysalis derribó a Arctic y puso uno de sus cascos sobre el – "aunque, podrías ser útil, mejor te llevaré conmigo hahahaha!"

Mientras Chrysalis soltaba su risa maligna, una de las cabezas de la hidra atravesó el techo del lugar donde estaban, provocando un derrumbe que oibligó a Chrysalis a abandonar el lugar, en ese momento Arctic aprovechó y salió de la mazmorra hacia donde estaban las chicas que se encontraban esquivando las cabezas de la hidra furiosa

-"ya era hora de que salieras!" – Twilight formaba un escudo repentino para bloquear el ataque de la hidra

-"los tienes?" – Celestia

-"sí! Ya podemos irnos!" – Arctic

-"debemos mandarla a dormir de nuevo!" – Cadence

-"eso nos tomaría mucho tiempo incluso a mí!" - Luna

-"tengo una mejor idea" – Twilight miró a Arctic – "puedes congelarla?"

-"buena idea" – Arctic se quitó el arnés y le apuntó con su cuerno a la hidra – "a un lado!"

Las chicas se apartaron de la hidra y Arctic lanzó un rayo que congeló solo una cabeza de la hidra

-"creo que no funcionó!" – Celestia cargó un rayo y lo lanzó contra la hidra pero esta lo esquivó, el rayo le dio al techo y comenzó a derrumbarse sobre la hidra – "eso si funciono"

Mientras las grandes rocas caían sobre la gigantesca hidra, las princesas y el príncipe salían del Nexus, junto con una gran parte de los libros del rey sombra

* * *

Un fuerte rugido por parte de la hidra anunciaba que había sido aplastada por completo, las chicas y Arctic se detuvieron en el campo para tomar un respiro

-"lamento haberlas hecho esperar… uff…" – Arctic

-"descuida… fue divertido y… emocionante" – Cadence

-"lo importante es que conseguiste todo lo que tenía el rey sombra" – Celestia

-"bueno, no todo, la carreta se llenó y no pude traer más libros, solo pude traer estos y algunos artefactos extraños" – Arctic

-"los puedo revisar?" – Celestia

-"sí" – Arctic se quitó el arnés y comenzó a escombrar la carreta mientras Celestia se acercaba para tomar un libro con su magia

Pero la magia de Celestia no podía sujetar los libros de sombra, eso le pareció un poco extraño, así que decidió tomar los libros con sus cascos pero sorpresa! Cuando intentaba tocar los libros sus cascos solo los atravesaban

-"parece que están protegidos por algún hechizo" – Celestia

-"oh lo había olvidado, me enteré de que los libros tienen un sello mágico que solo yo puedo romper" – Arctic – "pero no sé cómo"

Arctic se recargó sobre los libros y al tocarlos con su joya incrustada, se liberó una extraña energía de color rojo y los libros tomaron una apariencia normal

-"creo que ya sé cómo jeje" – Arctic había roto el sello y todos se amontonaron para tomar los libros y hojearlos

-"estos hechizos, estas pócimas! Wow! Son increíbles!" – Twilight estaba maravillada

-"hay muchos hechizos útiles aquí, el rey sombra realmente era un unicornio muy sabio en cuanto a la magia" – Celestia

-"y estos artefactos, son tan extraños, pero se ven importantes" – Cadence

-"mira Arctic, puedes comenzar a estudiar desde aquí" – Luna le pasó un libro a Arctic por medio de su levitación

-"principios de la magia clásica?" – Arctic puso una cara de aburrimiento

-"ahhhhhhhh… recuerdo cuando leí ese, fue de los primeros libros que tuve que leer para aprender a usar mi magia" – Twilight seguía maravillada

-"debes estudiarlo para avanzar al tomo 2" – Luna

-"qué? Hay más de un tomo?" – Arctic se asombró

-"ammm… son 10 en realidad" – Luna puso una sonrisa tierna pero burlona a la vez

-"vaya… tengo mucho que estudiar entonces" – Arctic

-"mmm… hahahahahhahahaa!" – Luna se empezó a reír como nunca, le había jugado una broma a Arctic – "hahahaha solo es un tomo! Caíste!"

-"pero, Princesa Luna?" – Twilight

-"hermana?" – Celestia

Todas se sorprendieron por lo que había pasado, la princesa Luna jugando una broma? Era algo muy inusual tomando en cuenta que Luna no era una princesa muy extrovertida

-"bueno ya, hahah fue divertido, disculpen" – Luna

-"es todo lo que pudiste sacar de ahí?" – Celestia

-"pues…" – Arctic recordó aquellos dos libros extraños que tenía en sus alforjas – "sí! Es todo lo que pude sacar, la carreta se llenó"

-"bueno, entonces nuestra misión ha terminado, volvamos a Canterlot" – Celestia

Las chicas alzaron vuelo mientras que Arctic tenía una cara de arrepentimiento por no haberle contado a Celestia sobre los dos libros que encontró, pero, que importaba eso? Ella también le había ocultado la verdad a Arctic, la verdad de su existencia y eso nadie se lo podía negar, él lo sabía, ocultarle a Celestia la existencia de esos libros era lo mejor

-"Chrysalis, será verdad?" – Arctic usó su levitación para sujetarse a sí mismo y la carreta, luego alcanzó a las chicas

El viaje fue un poco largo, ahora llevaban más peso pero las chicas ayudaban a Arctic de vez en cuando a cargar la carreta.

* * *

Ya casi era hora de amanecer, pero cuando por fin llegaron a Canterlot, se enteraron de algunas noticias

-"princesa Celestia! Princesa Luna!" – un pegaso de la guardia real venía fatigado con una intrigante noticia

-"qué sucede?" – Celestia

-"extrañas criaturas merodeaban anoche en las afueras del castillo, había ruidos extraños, los guardias salieron a echar un vistazo pero esas criaturas los atacaron y ahora están… mejor venga a verlos su majestad" – el pegaso fue con las princesas a la habitación donde estaban los guardias afectados

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, todos se sorprendieron al ver el estado en el que se encontraban esos guardias…

* * *

**Hola bronies y pegasisters :) gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, espero que les siga gustando, viene la mejor parte del fanfic, hasta la proxima!**


	8. Algo Extraño Sucede

**Capítulo 8: Algo Extraño Sucede**

* * *

**Hola Bronies y Pegasisters! aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de este fanfic, gracias por seguirme y leerme :) que lo disfruten**

* * *

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron la condición de los guardias, especialmente Twilight

-"pero si son…" – Twilight

Los guardias reales estaban convertidos en humanos!

-"qué hacen ellos aquí? Son las criaturas que habitan el mundo alterno!" – Twilight estaba sorprendida

-"sabes qué les pasó o por qué están así?" – preguntó Celestia a una enfermera

-"no princesa, solo sé que ellos sufrieron esta transformación después de enfrentarse a las criaturas" –

-"puedes oírme?" – Celestia trataba de hacer reaccionar a un guardia

-"…uh" – uno de los guardias despertó, un pony terrestre

-"tranquilo, aquí estamos" – Luna ayudó a despertar al guardia con su magia

-"princesa Celestia? Princesa Luna?" – guardia terrestre

-"qué fue lo que pasó?" – Celestia

-"fueron tres criaturas muy extrañas… merodeaban en los jardines del castillo… fuimos a investigar y ellas no pusieron resistencia, pero cuando las tocamos… sentí como mis energías eran robadas y cambiadas por un poder muy débil y normal… y entonces me pasó esto" – guardia terrestre

-"quién más fue atacado?" – Celestia

-"solo yo, un vigía unicornio y un guardia escolta de la princesa Cadence llamado Flash Sentry" – guardia terrestre

-"…" – Twilight

-"Flash también fue atacado…" – Cadence se preocupó ya que era uno de sus guardias escolta y casi su casco derecho

-"un pony terrestre, un unicornio y un pegaso, esto me suena a Tirek" – Celestia

-"crees que haya escapado del tártaro otra vez?" – Luna

-"solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, princesa Twilight, podrían tú y las demás chicas llamar a Discord un momento?" – Celestia

-"claro princesa" – Twilight fue por las chicas y luego invocaron a Discord

Discord apareció en medio de ellas comiendo unas galletas y sosteniendo un frasco que las contenía

-"si?" – preguntó Discord amablemente mientras se recargaba en el lomo de Rainbow Dash

-"la princesa quiere hablarte" – Twilight

-"Discord, creemos que Tirek ha vuelto a escapar del tártaro, tú eres el único que puede percibir las alteraciones que él produce, puedes decirnos algo sobre él?" – Celestia

-"mmmmm Tirek sigue en el tártaro, de eso estoy seguro" – Discord

-"es enserio?" – Celestia

-"si no me crees puedes verlo por ti misma" – Discord abrió un portal en el aire como si fuera una cortina, ahí mostraba la prisión de Tirek y él adentro – "lo ves? El sigue ahí"

-"mmmmm…" – Twilight

-"pero si crees que pasa algo extraño, está pasando justo ahora" - Discord

-"princesas princesas!" – un guardia unicornio entró muy alterado

-"qué sucede?" – Luna

-"afuera! El cielo! Vengan!" – guardia unicornio

Las chicas y Discord salieron al balcón del castillo y observaron que…

watch?v=9zczB9bCbbU

El cielo estaba muy extraño, estaba oscuro y caían rayos de diferentes colores, también se formaba un enorme vórtice de color negro y azul oscuro

-"pero… qué es eso?" – Cadence

-"sea lo que sea no es mio!" – Discord – "pero es mucha energía caótica"

-"qué le está pasando a Equestria?" – Celestia se preocupaba aún más, Luna podía notarlo en su rostro

-"esto solo significa que el equilibrio de Equestria se está perdiendo" – Luna también estaba preocupada

Mientras, en otro lado de Equestria, más precisamente debajo de aquel vórtice

-"muy bien chicas, tenemos casi todo listo" –

-"ya tendremos el poder de nuevo?" –

-"paciencia, primero debemos regresar a ese lugar, pero no nos iremos sin llevarnos un recuerdo…" – la criatura encapuchada se acercaba a la reina Chrysalis, quien estaba inconsciente y encadenada de las 4 patas

Las 3 criaturas la rodearon y luego se elevaron velozmente hacia el interior del vórtice

Cuando esto pasó, el vórtice comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, poco a poco el cielo regresaba a la normalidad, hasta que finalmente aquel embudo oscuro desapareció

Los guardias que estaban convertidos en humanos también regresaban a la normalidad lentamente

La gema de Arctic emitía un tenue destello, al igual que una gema incrustada en una corona que estaba en una habitación oculta en el castillo de Canterlot

-"si el equilibrio de Equestria se está perdiendo, significa que debemos prepararnos para el caos, y buscar una solución" – Luna

-"pero qué solución? Esta vez no conocemos la fuente del disturbio" – Celestia volteó a ver discretamente a Arctic – "me pregunto si tendrá que ver con la aparición de Arctic"

-"mmmm…" – Luna solo desvió su mirada al cielo – "es posible, pero puede que él también nos ayude, tiene un poder muy grande y ahora los conocimientos del rey sombra, estoy segura que nos será de gran ayuda"

-"así que ese es el nuevo mandamás?" – Discord apareció de repente entre la melena y la oreja de Celestia

-"tú también nos ayudaras, verdad Discord?" – Celestia

Discord puso cara de flojera y luego apareció entre las dos princesas

-"pues claro, pero como les dije, yo no cocinaré! También me gustaría otra invitación a esa gala" – Discord

Las chicas le sonrieron en señal de afirmación, mientras que Arctic volvía a donde estaban sus cosas, al mirarlas, sentía algo familiar en ellas, no tenía duda de que el rey sombra había sido su pasado

Arctic tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba y quería ayudar en algo, pero por otro lado estaba molesto con Celestia, por no haberle dicho la verdad de su existencia

-"bueno, si quiero ser útil en algo, debo empezar a practicar cuanto antes, pero en este lugar no me siento cómodo, no con Celestia vigilándome…" – Arctic salió a otro balcón y echó un vistazo, pero detuvo la mirada en unas montañas que se encontraban cercanas a PonyVille, pero lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos de Celestia – "ese, ese lugar parece perfecto"

Entró de nuevo al castillo y nuevamente fue hacia las cosas que había recuperado, ojeó los dos libros extraños por un momento y notó que tenían otro sello de protección, inmediatamente los volvió a esconder y miró hacia varios lados para asegurarse que nadie lo había visto

-"no puedo abrirlos aquí" – se dijo a sí mismo

Era verdad, si rompía el sello Celestia se daría cuenta y podría quitarle esos libros que se veían muy importantes

Luego de eso, fue a buscar a las chicas para avisarles que se iría

-"entonces, conseguiste lo que querías y ya te vas" – Twilight

-"sí.. pero no me iré lejos, iré a las montañas que están cerca de PonyVille, creo que ahí podré estudiar a gusto" – Arctic sonrió un poco para ocultar sus ganas de abandonar ese castillo

-"está bien, pero cuídate mucho, recuerda que aún no tienes control total sobre tu magia… y la situación está muy complicada, las otras princesas temen que esto empeore" – Twilight

-"tendré cuidado, espero que no pase nada malo después de hoy" – Arctic

-"de vez en cuando visítame en Sweet Apple Acres, te encantará la comida que preparamos allá" – Apple Jack

-"y si quieres más cupcakes y ponche de frutas vuelve a Sugar Cube Corner!" – dijo Pinkie Pie a la vez que daba brinquitos

-"y yo te estaré esperando con un elegaaaaaante traje en mi boutique de carrusel!" – Rarity

-"si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme" – Twilight

-"y yo cuidaré a tus mascotas!" – gritó Fluttershy – "bueno… si es que tienes una y… siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo…"

Poco a poco la tierna y tímida Fluttershy empezó a agacharse como lo hacía siempre

-"pues, creo que soy la única que no te esperaría con un pretexto para verte" – dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono de engreída – "aunque, si tuvieras alas yo te enseñaría a usarlas como se debe"

-"jejeje sé que puedo aprender mucho de todas ustedes, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus obsequios" – Arctic asintió con la cabeza y fue por sus cosas, antes de salir, volvió a ver a las chicas y luego se fue

Las chicas salieron a un balcón y vieron como Arctic se iba levitando junto con sus cosas, cuando finalmente se fue, volvieron a entrar al castillo

* * *

Arctic galopaba en el aire mientras levitaba, de esa manera iba más rápido, no tardó mucho en llegar a las montañas

-"por fin" – Arctic bajó lentamente a lo que parecía ser una meseta entre dos montañas – "este lugar es muy tranquilo, podría vivir aquí de por vida, pero bueno, luego me preocuparé por eso, ahora quiero saber que contienen estos dos libros"

Arctic usó su magia para sacar los dos libros sellados, luego la utilizó para romper el sello que los protegía

Se escuchó como un broche se abría

-"muy bien, veamos que tiene esto…" – Arctic abrió el libro con incrustaciones de ámbar, pero cuando revisó las primeras páginas… - "pero… qué significa esto?"

El libro estaba en blanco, no había nada escrito en el

-"no, esto no puede ser" – Arctic lo ojeó de principio a fin pero sin encontrar nada escrito en el – "rayos!"

Tomó el libro con incrustaciones de diamante, pero al abrirlo

-"y esto…?" – el libro estaba escrito en un dialecto muy extraño – "no entiendo nada de lo que dice"

Arctic comenzó a ojear el libro, en sus páginas había ilustraciones que se veían oscuras y macabras, había ilustraciones de ponys cayendo a un vacío oscuro y otras donde aparecía un pony en lo alto de una montaña

-"esto no se ve muy bien, creo que mejor no me meteré con esto…" – Arctic cerró el libro y luego lo guardó en sus alforjas

-"ufff… mejor empiezo desde cero" – se sentó recargado en un árbol y tomó el libro que le recomendó Twilight – "principios de la magia clásica… que aburrido! Pero bueno, no hay de otra…"

Y comenzó sus estudios, así siguió día tras día, estudiando y practicando hechizos, cada vez más poderosos y complicados, pero con buenos resultados

Arctic no paraba de estudiar, las únicas veces que descansaba era para ir a PonyVille a visitar a sus amigas y comer algo

En poco tiempo llegó a ser tan hábil como Twilight y poco después, terminó superándola, solo que él no lo sabía, a veces se juntaban para compartir hechizos y conocimientos en magia, además se había conseguido una mascota, un pequeño oso polar de nombre Snowy. La calma en Equestria había regresado, desde hace muchos días no pasaba nada malo, no había más seres extraños ni disturbios caóticos

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas y Arctic ya dominaba su magia a la perfección o al menos eso creía, así que un día, decidió levantar su propio castillo

Subió a la montaña más alta del lugar donde vivía y conjuró un hechizo que lanzó a la meseta, del suelo empezó a crecer un bloque de mármol que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en un castillo

-"funcionó!" – Arctic no aguantó la emoción ni las ganas de invitar a sus amigas a su nuevo castillo

Esa tarde hubo una fiesta en el castillo, las chicas llevaron sus mascotas para que conocieran a Snowy, el osito de Arctic. Como siempre, comieron muchos cupcakes, palomitas de maíz, caramelos, pasteles y mucho ponche de frutas, el cual le gustaba mucho a Arctic

Una vez terminada la fiesta comenzaron a jugar verdad o reto

-"y bien… Rainbow…" – Apple Jack tenía una mirada seria y desafiante – "verdad o reto?"

-"RETO…" – dijo Rainbow Dash con la misma mirada de Apple Jack

-"está bien, te reto a… ammm…" – Apple Jack observó a sus alrededores, en eso vio que había una escultura de hielo cerca – "ja! Te reto a poner tu lengua durante un minuto en esa escultura de hielo"

-"ja! Eso será muy fácil" – Rainbow Dash se levantó y fue hacia la escultura de hielo, sacó su lengua y la puso en ella

Pasaron 10 segundos y Rainbow seguía firme

-"vaya Rainbow Dash, eres más ruda de lo que pensé… al menos hasta que tu lengua aguante" – Apple Jack puso una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante

-"adelante Rainbow!" – Pinkie Pie

-"ja!" – Rainbow continuaba pegada a la escultura

Ya iban 40 segundos cuando Rainbow dejaba de sentir su lengua

-"sigues con la misma firmeza?" – Apple Jack

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Rainbow ya no aguantaba su lengua

-"solo te quedan 5 segundos… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… reto cumplido Rainbow" – Apple Jack

Finalmente Rainbow se despegó con dificultad de la escultura, pero su lengua estaba adormecida y casi no podía hablar

-"hahahahahahahah" – comenzaron a reírse de eso

-"ahhh jiii? Veamojjjj jiii jjjon tan dudajjjjj" – Rainbow no podía hablar con su lengua adormecida

-"ohh! Yo yo! Pregúntame a mí!" – Pinkie Pie

-"vedad o deto" – Rainbow sobaba su lengua

-"oh oh! Verdad verdad!" – Pinkie Pie alzaba su casco – "confieso que… me gusta comer muchos dulces!"

-"pero eso ya lo sabemos Pinkie" – Twilight

-"pero es VERDAD!" – Pinkie Pie

-"muy bien, me toca" – Twilight puso una mirada desafiante y miró a cada uno, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Arctic Wind – "Arctic! Verdad o reto"

-"ammmm… no lo sé" – Arctic

-"creo que a todas nos gustaría saber más de ti, yo elegiré… verdad! Confiésanos algo"

-"ra…yos…" – si de por sí Arctic ya era frío, con lo que dijo Twilight se puso aún más frío – "pues… no lo sé… no sé qué confesar"

-"entonces te preguntamos algo?" – Twilight puso una sonrisa enorme

-"ammm… supongo…" – Arctic estaba nervioso por lo que le iban a preguntar

-"muy bien, chicas! Reúnanse" – Twilight y las demás chicas se juntaron para sugerir alguna pregunta para Arctic

Mientras que el pobre príncipe tragaba un nudo en su garganta, pues sabía que las chicas preguntarían algo serio

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, se separaron para soltar la gran pregunta que resultó ser…

-"Arctic, quien es tu pony especial?" – dijo Twilight sin pensárselo dos veces, a la vez que preguntó, todas las chicas se acercaron a Arctic esperando su respuesta

-"ammm…" – Arctic pensó un momento, pero su mente estaba en blanco

-"siiiiiiiiii?" – las chicas

-"qué es un pony especial?" – Arctic con la pregunta del millón

-"por Celestia!" – Rarity

-"enserio no sabes que es un pony especial?" – Apple Jack

-"un pony especial es ese pony que te hace sentir… amm…" – Twilight

-"especial?" – Fluttershy

-"sí! Especial!" – Twilight

-"no entiendo" – Arctic

-"lo que tratan de decir es que si te has enamorado de alguien" – Rarity

-"olvídalo Rarity, no creo que sepa…" – Twilight

-"no, no me he enamorado" – Arctic

-"enserio?" – las chicas

-"sí, nunca he conocido a mi pony especial, no hay nadie como yo" – Arctic

-"ayyy no!" – Rarity

-"tal vez lo que necesites no es alguien como tú" – Twilight – "mmmmm…"

-"sí… quizá…" – Arctic se deprimió un poco, para disimularlo usó su magia para servirse más ponche

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que el osito de Arctic cayó por accidente junto a ellos

-"Snowy? Qué haces?" – Arctic

-"tu osito es muy lindo" – Fluttershy – "pero no entiendo, cómo es que no sufre de calor?"

-"oh! Le puse una barrera mágica, lo mantiene frío aunque esté bajo la luz del sol" – Arctic

-"jeje oye Arctic, podemos hablar un momento a solas?" – Twilight se levantó y le hizo una seña a Arctic de que saliera un momento

-"sí, está bien" – Arctic se levantó, pero sonriendo por las payasadas que hacía su osito

Twilight y Arctic salieron al balcón del castillo

-"ufff… que aire tan fresco hace aquí" – Twilight

-"sí, es muy relajante" – Arctic

-"oye Arctic, sobre lo de hace un momento" – Twilight

-"sí lo sé… pero tampoco hay nadie tan opuesto a mí" – Arctic

-"a decir verdad sí, pero no vive aquí… estaba pensando y, aún no conoces a todas mis amigas, te parece si hacemos una fiesta mañana? La invitaré para que puedas conocerla" – Twilight

-"pues… de acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder" – Arctic

-"te encantará, ella sabe de magia igual que nosotros!" – Twilight entró de nuevo al castillo

-"a dónde vas?" – Arctic

-"tenemos que irnos, para organizar la fiesta y los preparativos para invitar a mi amiga" – Twilight

-"preparativos?" – Arctic

-"sip" – Twilight

Las chicas se levantaron y se fueron a despedir de Arctic

-"pero que fiesta tan divertida! Pero será mejor guardar espacio para la de mañana" – Rarity

-"nos vemos príncipe!" – Pinkie

-"nos vemos amigo!" – Rainbow

-"hasta mañana príncipe" – Apple Jack

-"hasta mañana Snowy!" – Fluttershy

-"Fluttershy!" – las chicas

-"ah sí… hasta mañana Arctic" – Fluttershy

Las chicas se iban, la última en despedirse fue Twilight

-"mañana vendré por ti para ir a la fiesta, hasta entonces, que pases buena noche!" – Twilight levantó vuelo, pero antes de irse

-"oye espera…" – Arctic

-"sí?" – Twilight

-"cómo se llama tu amiga?" – Arctic

-"hahaha no seas impaciente, la conocerás mañana" – Twilight

-"lo sé, pero solo para saber cómo se llama y saludarla" – Arctic

-"ok" – Twilight se dio la vuelta – "se llama Sunset Shimmer, que descanses"

Después de eso Twilight se fue con sus amigas, mientras que Arctic entró a su castillo con Snowy

-"Sunset Shimmer…" – Arctic entraba a su habitación – "lindo nombre, buenas noches Snowy"

Arctic apagó las velas y comenzó a dormir

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo y en su habitación reinaba la tranquilidad, no se escuchaba más que el ruido del viento que rosaba los pilares del castillo, se escuchaban los grillos afuera y los ronquidos de Snowy

Pero de pronto al llegar la media noche… todo quedó en silencio, una luz azul muy brillante como un relámpago se encendió en la habitación de Arctic, el pobre Snowy despertó muy asustado y se espantó aún más por lo que estaba viendo, inmediatamente salió corriendo de la habitación a ocultarse en otro lado

Más noche en PonyVille…

Twilight dormía plácidamente en su habitación del castillo, pero un ruido extraño la despertó, se escuchaban unos pasos de un pony, pero parecía traer algo en los cascos, como si fueran de metal

-"Spike despierta!" – Twilight

-"qué… qué pasa Twilight" – Spike estaba somnoliento

-"hay alguien afuera" – Twilight

-"debe ser el… el… cartero…" – Spike se volvió a dormir después de esto

-"gracias por tu apoyo!" – Twilight salió al balcón de su castillo para echar un vistazo

Se sorprendió al ver que unos ponys miraban con horror a una extraña figura

-"pero qué es…" – Twilight se acercó volando, solo para ver lo que parecía ser un pony esqueleto, cubierto con una armadura verde oscuro y azul marino, su cabeza estaba envuelta en llamas azules, su crin estaba hecha de las mismas llamas, al igual que su cola

Esa espantosa figura se acercaba cada vez más, aterrorizando a todo el que estuviera a su paso

En el lugarcito donde vivía Fluttershy, los animalitos que ella cuidaba estaban aterrados, algunos animales como los osos decidieron irse al bosque Everfree, pues unos ojos rojos comenzaban a brillar en la habitación de Fluttershy

En Sugar Cube Corner, los cake protegían a sus hijos de una figura extraña que estaba en la cocina haciendo destrozos

En Canterlot era peor, Celestia despertó de una terrible pesadilla, corrió al cuarto de su hermana, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa…


	9. La noche de los monstruos

**Capítulo 9: La noche de los monstruos**

* * *

**Hola bronies y pegasisters :) les traigo el cap 9 estoy casi seguro que les gustará :3 pero bueno, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Era una noche fresca, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, dejando ver la luz de la Luna, era muy brillante a pesar de que no era Luna llena, era un ambiente muy tranquilo, al menos en el cielo, en Equestria, era una noche perturbadora

Una criatura de ojos rojos irrumpió en la habitación de Fluttershy y salió violentamente por una de las ventanas de su casa, los animalitos que Fluttershy cuidaba estaban muy aterrados. Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, el pequeño Snowy buscaba a AppleJack, y cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa hizo mucho ruido para que AppleJack saliera, afortunadamente funcionó y la pony terrestre salió a ver qué ocurría

-"pero qué…? Qué pasa pequeño oso? Por qué el alboroto?" – preguntó AppleJack

El pequeño oso le hacía señas de que lo siguiera

-"es un poco tarde para jugar sabes? Estamos a mitad de la noche! Vuelve mañana pequeño" – AppleJack estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero en ese momento escuchó que su mascota Winona estaba ladrando en la parte trasera de su casa

-"ah…" – AppleJack suspiró – "y ahora qué pasa?"

La pony se dirigió hacia la parte trasera para calmar a Winona

-"pero qué cascos pasa contigo Winona? Que no ves que…" – cuando AppleJack llegó, se dio cuenta de porque Winona estaba ladrando

En el huerto de manzanos comenzaban a aparecer miles y miles de pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos que, inmediatamente se elevaron como una nube en el cielo, eran murciélagos vampiro de la fruta pero esta vez se comportaban extraño

Los vampiros parecían volar alrededor de una figura más grande, una figura con alas y ojos rojos que asustó aún más a Winona y Snowy, esa extraña criatura estaba frente a la Luna, por lo que su luz no dejaba ver a AppleJack de quien se trataba

Y así como llegó, se fue con la nube de murciélagos vampiro en dirección a PonyVille

-"por mis corrales! Qué significa esto? PonyVille está en peligro" – AppleJack no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue rápidamente hacia PonyVille a buscar a las demás chicas

* * *

En Canterlot…

Celestia había tenido una pesadilla, despertó bruscamente y muy agitada, rápidamente fue a buscar a Luna a los balcones desde donde ella vigilaba la noche, por alguna razón la princesa Luna no se encontraba vigilando, así que Celestia entró de nuevo al castillo, esta vez fue directo a la habitación de Luna

Pero cuando entró ahí, se sorprendió al ver a Luna inconsciente en el suelo, cerca de ella había una sombra que parecía interesarse en Luna

-"quién eres?" – Celestia iluminó la habitación con su magia

-"…" – la sombra iluminó sus ojos de color amarillo y se desvaneció

Cuando Celestia se aseguró de que esa cosa de había ido fue a ayudar a Luna

-"hermana!" – Celestia ayudó a Luna a levantarse – "estás bien?"

-"qué… qué sucedió?" – Luna estaba algo mareada y aturdida

-"lo mismo te pregunto a ti, qué sucedió?" – Celestia

-"no lo sé, estaba sobrevolando el castillo cuando de pronto, frente a mí aparecieron unos ojos verdes, después de eso no logro recordar nada, no sé cómo llegué a mi habitación" – Luna se levantaba despacio mientras miraba a su hermana que estaba alterada – "qué hay de ti? Te veo agitada"

-"había una sombra contigo cuando te encontré, pero sus ojos eran amarillos" – Celestia suspiró y bajó la cabeza

-"pero hay algo más que te preocupa, no es así?" – Luna

-"sí, tuve una pesadilla… pero con lo que está pasando últimamente, dudo mucho que haya sido un mal sueño" – Celestia

-"déjame ver…" – Luna se acercó a Celestia

Celestia se echó en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y Luna usó sus poderes para entrar a su pesadilla, pero lo que vio ahí, la hizo sobresaltarse igual que su hermana

-"ahora me entiendes?" – Celestia se preocupó aún más

-"eso es lo que has ocultado al nuevo príncipe?" – Luna

-"…" – Celestia bajó la cabeza de nuevo en señal de culpa

* * *

Mientras tanto en PonyVille…

-"qué es esa cosa?" – Twilight miraba con horror aquel esqueleto en forma de pony

-"pero por Celestia? Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" – Rarity venía llegando, con una mascarilla de lodo, una toalla en la cabeza y muy molesta – "quién se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño de belleza?"

-"creo que fue… él!" – le dijo un pony que escapaba del lugar

-"quién?" – Rarity

-"esa cosa que parece pony!" – Twilight

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Qué es eso?" – Rarity se asustó al ver a ese esqueleto

-"no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, es mi deber proteger PonyVille!" – Twilight se elevó y aterrizó frente al pony esqueleto

-"quién eres? Responde!" – Twilight

-"…" – el pony esqueleto se detuvo, los huecos en lo que parecía ser su rostro, daban el aspecto de una mirada fría y perturbadora

-"y bueno.. me dirás qué haces aquí?" – Twilight

-"…" – el pony esqueleto solo se quedaba ahí, mirando a Twilight fijamente

Al verlo de más cerca, Twilight sintió escalofríos por su apariencia

-"no hablas mucho verdad?" – Twilight

-"…" – pony esqueleto

-"ammm… no pareces muy malo… así que te pediré que…" – Twilight

-"…" – el pony esqueleto suspiró una pequeña llama de fuego azul y se fue en otra dirección

-"que dejes de asustar a los ponys de este lugar!" – Twilight

-"…" – el pony esqueleto no le prestó más atención y comenzó a perseguir a los ponys

-"oye! Espera!" – Twilight

-"pero qué estás haciendo Twilight? Detén a esa cosa de una vez!" – Rarity

Twilight salió a perseguir a ese pony esqueleto

Pero la criatura se dio cuenta enseguida, así que empezó a huir de Twilight

-"te dije que esperes!" – Twilight aceleró su vuelo para alcanzar al esqueleto

Este al darse cuenta de eso, se dirigió a un muro de concreto al que fácilmente pudo atravesar

-"qué? No! No no no no no no no no!" – Twilight no pudo frenar a tiempo y se estrelló contra el muro

-"…" – el pony esqueleto se detuvo – "ha ha ha ha!"

-"oye tú!" – dijo Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba sobre una nube en una postura desafiante

-"…" – el esqueleto volteó a ver a Rainbow

-"te gusta jugar rudo eh? Ese juego lo podemos jugar dos!" – Rainbow se lanzó velozmente hacia el esqueleto

-"he!" – el esqueleto intentó esquivar a Rainbow, pero ella era mucho más rápida que él

No logró esquivarla a tiempo y Rainbow lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo pedazos

-"ahhhhhhh!" – Rarity se asustó al ver los pedazos del esqueleto caer por todos lados

-"ohhhhhhhhhhh sí! Justo en el blanco!" – Rainbow se dio la vuelta y vio los cientos de huesos que continuaban cayendo

-"pero qué has hecho Rainbow!?" – Rarity

-"le di su merecido! Jaja" – Rainbow presumía de su victoria

Mientras que Twilight se recuperaba del golpaso en el muro

-"me va a doler mañana…" – pero al ver lo que había hecho Rainbow Dash – "pero qué hiciste!?"

-"ay por favor! Solo es un montón de huesos" – Rainbow Dash

-"sí pero no sabemos si era algún pony bajo algún hechizo! Lo has destruido!" – tanto Twilight como Rarity estaban alteradas

-"bueno, fuera lo que fuera ya no molestará a PonyVille, los he salvado a todos!" – Rainbow Dash

Las chicas miraban los restos del pony esqueleto cuando de repente…

-"oigan, qué es ese ruido?" – Rainbow Dash

-"no lo sé, viene de…" – Twilight volteó a ver hacia el cielo

La horda de feroces murciélagos vampiro llegó a PonyVille, de entre el montón de vampiros, apareció la criatura que los dirigía, pero aún era irreconocible

La criatura dio una señal a los murciélagos vampiro y estos comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la aldea, haciendo que los ponys volvieran a aterrorizarse

-"no lo entiendo! Primero el esqueleto y ahora esto?" – Twilight

-"como sea! Esa cosa también es mía!" – Rainbow Dash se lanzó contra la criatura, evadiendo varias oleadas de murciélagos que la criatura le enviaba

Rainbow Dash se acercaba rápidamente a esa criatura misteriosa

-"te tengo!" – Rainbow iba a golpearla, pero esa criatura se desintegró como si estuviera hecha de murciélagos y volvió a rearmarse en otro lado lejos de Rainbow Dash – "pero qué? Wow!"

-"iré a ayudarte Rainbow!" – Twilight se elevó y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash – "la atacaremos juntas, de acuerdo?"

-"entendido Twilight!" – Rainbow

-"lista? Ahora!" – Twilight lanzó un rayo magico contra la criatura mientras que Rainbow se lanzaba contra ella

La misteriosa criatura volvió a desintegrarse y se rearmó detrás de Twilight

-"ya me cansé de esto!" – Rainbow Dash comenzó a girar para formar un tornado

Cuando el tornado estuvo listo, lo llevó directo a la criatura murciélago, la fuerza del tornado dispersó a los murciélagos que protegían a la criatura, dejando ver su verdadera identidad…

-"le di! Jaja! Espera… qué?" – Rainbow Dash

-"pero si es…" – Twilight

-"Fluttershy!" – dijeron Twilight y Rainbow a la par

Fluttershy quién había sido transformada nuevamente en Murcishy, era la controladora de los murciélagos vampiro, y con un destello de sus ojos rojos hizo que los murciélagos vampiro volvieran a envolverla y que la transportaran a otro lado lejos de las chicas

-"Fluttershy? oye Twilight! Creí que habías revertido el hechizo que ella tenía" – dijo AppleJack quien venía llegando junto con Winona y Snowy

-"AppleJack qué haces aquí?" – Rarity

-"este pequeño fue a mi casa muy asustado, luego Winona empezó a ladrar hacia el huerto y entonces aparecieron esos vampiros junto con Fluttershy" - AppleJack

-"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí? No se supone que esos son vampiros de la fruta? Deberían estar en Sweet Apple Acres" – Rainbow

-"no tengo ni la menor idea de qué está pasando aquí, me siento indefensa…" – Twilight – "pero no creo que sea el mismo hechizo que tenía Fluttershy, ella se comportaba muy diferente, y cuando fue Murcishy no tenía la habilidad de controlar a los vampiros y de descomponerse en cientos de ellos para moverse a otro lugar"

-"y quieres decir…?" – Rarity

-"qué algo muy malo está pasando en Equestria" – Twilight

-"más bien parece que tenemos MONSTRUOS en PonyVille" – Rainbow Dash

-"monstruos?" – Rarity

-"sí, lo leí en el libro de Daring Do y la cueva de los monstruos" – Rainbow Dash

-"drácula, el esqueleto fantasma, qué sigue ahora?" – Twilight

-"psícopata! Auxilio!" – el señor y la señora cake salían corriendo de Sugar Cube Corner con sus hijos

-"princesa Twilight tienes que ayudarnos! Alguien está haciendo destrozos en nuestro hogar!" – señora cake

-"vamos chicas!" – Twilight y las demás fueron a ver

Entraron con cuidado a Sugar Cube Corner para no llamar la atención, hasta el fondo en la cocina, se veía una luz y en ella se proyectaba una sombra sosteniendo un cuchillo y clavándolo en un costal

-"los hornearé a todos… jejejejeje! ESOS BONITOS COLORES ROJOS! SE VERÁN MUY BIEN EN MIS CUPCAKES!" – decía una voz muy familiar

-"con cuidado chicas…" – susurró Twilight mientras caminaban con la punta de sus cascos para no hacer ruido

-"ESTE BONITO CUCHILLO! Jijiji…" –

Las chicas se acomodaron detrás de la puerta de la cocina

-"cuando de la señal… 1, 2, 3… ahora!" – Twilight

Las chicas entraron a la cocina, solo para darse cuenta de que la dueña de esa voz de psicópata era…

-"Pinkie Pie!?" – dijeron las chicas

Se trataba de Pinkie Pie, pero se veía muy extraña, su color era más oscuro y su melena y cola estaban alaciados, al escuchar su nombre se levantó lentamente

-"Pinkie! Qué está pasando aquí?" – Twilight

-"no sé quién es Pinkie Pie…" – respondió con una voz que expresaba mucha ira, casi hablando entre dientes

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y sorprendió a todas al mostrar un rostro que expresaba felicidad y locura

-"hehehehe! Quieren probar…. Mis deliciosos CupCakes… DESDE ADENTRO?" – Pinkie sacó un par de cuchillos muy afilados

-"Pinkie Pie basta!" – AppleJack

-"qué ocurre contigo?" – Rarity

-"que no soy… Pinkie Pie!" – Pinkie lanzó un cuchillo a las chicas

Ellas lo evadieron y terminó clavado en la crin de Rarity

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Rarity gritó

-"yo soy… Pinkamena! Jejejejejeje" – Pinkamena se preparaba para lanzar el otro cuchillo, esta vez apuntaba a Twilight

-"Pinkie basta!" – Twilight

Pinkamena estaba a punto de lanzar el cuchillo, cuando de pronto, detrás de ella el pony esqueleto atravesó la pared como un fantasma, y haciendo un movimiento extraño que abrió todos sus huesos inferiores, atrapó a Pinkamena y la envolvió con su propio esqueleto

Pinkamena soltó su cuchillo pero luchaba contra el esqueleto

-"Twilight debemos ayudar a Pinkie!" – Rainbow – "usa tu magia contra el esqueleto!"

-"no! Podría herir a Pinkie!" – Twilight

-"no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!" – AppleJack se lanzó junto con Rainbow para ayudar a Pinkamena

El pony esqueleto al ver que iban a atacarlo, se llevó a Pinkamena a través de la pared

-"A dónde se fue?" – AppleJack

-"Rainbow! Ve a Canterlot por la princesa Celestia, ella sabrá que hacer!" – Twlight

-"pero Twilight…" – Rainbow

-"tú eres más rápida que yo! Las chicas y yo trataremos de atrapar al esqueleto!" – Twilight

Rainbow Dash sin esperar más, fue a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot

Mientras, las demás chicas salían a la calle a ver lo qué pasaba con el esqueleto

Pinkamena seguía atrapada en el interior del esqueleto, pero continuaba luchando por librarse de él, por si fuera poco, a los pocos instantes una ráfaga de murciélagos vampiro les cayó encima y los separó

En medio de los murciélagos apareció Murcishy, esta vez traía consigo el doble de murciélagos que antes

-"SE VERÁN DELICIOSOS! CUPCAKES VAMPIRO!" – Pinkamena sacó otro cuchillo que estaba debajo de su melena y se lanzó contra los murciélagos

-"…" – el pony esqueleto comenzó a cargar contra Murcishy

Pero ella al ver esto, se separó en cientos de murciélagos y se lanzó contra el esqueleto, haciéndolo pedazos nuevamente

Murcishy se volvió a reconstruir y luego controló a los murciélagos para sujetar a Pinkamena y arrojarla

-"esto está de lujo!" – gritaban algunos potros y potrancas que estaban viendo la pelea

-"oigan es peligroso que estén aquí! Regresen a sus casas!" – AppleJack

-"estás bromeando? Esto es fenomenal!" – decían Snips y Snails

-"…" – los huesos del pony comenzaban a formarse de nuevo, uniéndose uno por uno hasta dejarlo como nuevo

-"TE HORNEARÉ A 350° POR HACERME ESO!" – Pinkamena se levantó y volvió a lanzarse contra Murcishy

Pero en ese momento Twilight lanzó un hechizo que envolvió a Pinkamena en una burbuja mágica, la cual ella no podía atravesar, hizo lo mismo con el pony esqueleto y Murcishy

-"eso los detendrá" – Twilight

-"bien hecho Twilight" – Rarity

-"debí hacerlo desde un principio" – Twilight

Las criaturas luchaban por salir de la burbuja pero era inútil, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Celestia llegara a PonyVille junto con Luna y Rainbow

-"princesa Celestia!" – Twilight

-"princesa Twilight?" – Celestia se acercó a ver a las criaturas

Se tomó unos minutos analizándolos y luego volvió con Twilight

-"son mis amigas Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, algo les pasó que actúan muy extraño" – Twilight

-"y el otro quién es?" – Celestia

-"no lo sé, es el primero que apareció" – Twilight

-"creo que sé de quién se trata" – Celestia se dio la vuelta mirando a Luna – "creo que la noche debe terminar querida hermana…"

-"estoy de acuerdo, el día debe ser más largo ahora" – Luna comenzó a utilizar sus poderes para bajar la Luna

Mientras que Celestia comenzaba a subir el sol, a los pocos segundos la noche había terminado y el día había comenzado

-"ya puedes liberarlos princesa Twilight" – Celestia

-"pero, princesa Celestia, me costó mucho atraparlos, y si vuelven a hacer daño?" – Twilight

-"confía en mi" – Celestia

Twilight liberó a Pinkamena, Murcishy y el esqueleto quienes estaban protegidos por la burbuja de Twilight, pero al tener contacto con el sol los tres cayeron inconscientes al suelo y parecía que su apariencia comenzaba a derretirse

Pinkamena recuperaba su color y su crin comenzaba a esponjarse de nuevo, regresando a ser Pinkie Pie. Murcishy regresaba sus alas a la normalidad, su cuerpo pasaba de estar decolorado a su color amarillo, su crin regresaba a la normalidad, al igual que sus colmillos, sus orejas y ojos, también los murciélagos vampiro regresaban a sus colores normales. Finalmente, el pony esqueleto comenzaba a regenerar su cuerpo, su armadura se deshacía, su crin en llamas volvía a la normalidad y su cuerno volvía a emerger de su frente, y así, poco a poco regresaba a ser Arctic Wind

-"ya salió la verdad hermana, no más secretos" - Luna

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! imagino que sí y sino pues, me esforzaré más :) muchas gracias por seguirme y leerme**

**Un saludo para Goddess Mothra, androsifiction y Pyro phoenix-bird**


	10. Realidad Alterada

**Capítulo 10: Realidad Alterada**

* * *

**Hola bronies y pegasisters, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic :) espero que les guste, está a punto de venir algo muy muy muy emocionante :3**

* * *

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Arctic habían regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo estaban inconscientes en el suelo, durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras Celestia se comportaba como una vil tirana

-"si no hablas tú, hablaré yo!" – Luna

-"hermana por favor entiende…" – Celestia

-"no! Tú entiende, si sigues con esto vas conseguir que se desate un completo caos en Equestria!" – Luna

-"sé lo que hago, no te metas… si no quieres regresar a la Luna…" – Celestia

-"…" – Luna no dijo más, solo miró a Celestia con una cara de incredibilidad por lo que había dicho

Twilight quiso intervenir y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Celestia puso una mirada que le dio a entender que no era el momento para sus imprudencias

-"…" – Twilight volteó a ver a Luna quien la miró también

Ambas sabían que algo muy malo pasaba y que Celestia trataba de ocultarlo

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el tranquilo sueño de Fluttershy, Pinkie y Artic desapareció, los tres comenzaron a inquietarse, se quejaban mucho como si estuvieran teniendo su peor pesadilla

-"algo les pasa! Debemos ayudarlos!" – Twilight corrió hacia ellos mientras que Luna miraba a Celestia

-"haz lo que quieras…" – Celestia

-"…" – Luna solo frunció el ceño y fue con Twilight

-"Princesa Luna qué hacemos?" – Twilight

-"necesitan ayuda, voy a entrar!" – Luna utilizó sus habilidades para entrar a sus sueños y tratar de calmarlos

Mientras, todos los ponys salían de sus casas y observaban la situación, algunos permanecían escondidos, otros estaban en la calle, más cerca de donde estaba el grupo

Luna estaba entrando a los sueños de Fluttershy, Pinkie y Arctic, pero algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder

-"una más eh…? Hehehe…" – una criatura que acechaba desde las sombras del bosque Everfree conjuraba un hechizo – "síndrome… de pesadilla!"

En ese momento la oscuridad de las pesadillas que aterraban a los ponys contaminó a Luna durante el proceso de inmersión, lo que la hizo gritar y caer en pesadillas al igual que los ponys

-"princesa Luna!" – Twilight se acercó para ayudarla

Celestia no hacía nada, ella parecía esperar algo, todos los ponys la miraban, extrañados por su forma de actuar, no podían creer que la gobernante de Equestria, la princesa más noble no hiciera absolutamente nada por su hermana y sus súbditos

-"hahahah… veamos de lo que están hechos…" – la criatura incrementó el poder de su hechizo síndrome de pesadilla

Esto hizo gritar a Fluttershy, Pinkie, Arctic y Luna, gritaban de terror por lo que veían en sus pesadillas, tal fue su miedo que despertaron repentinamente, pero así como despertaron, Fluttershy se volvió Murcishy nuevamente y se rodeó de una nube inmensa de murciélagos, Pinkie volvió a decolorarse, su cabello se desinfló y volvió a ser una psicópata, Arctic volvió a ser un esqueleto fantasma y se prendió en llamas azules, y Luna… Luna se resistía al poder maligno, ella solo se quejaba de dolor y miedo…

-"ay no… otra vez no!" – Twilight – "resista princesa Luna! Chicas! Ayuden a los demás a tranquilizarse o esto se pondrá feo!"

Twilight conjuraba un hechizo para calmar a Luna, antes de convertirse en el terror de los ponys, Twilight lanzó su hechizo a Luna, pero no funcionó, el síndrome de pesadilla era muy poderoso

-"no está funcionando Twilight! Aléjate de ella es muy peligroso!" – AppleJack

Luna luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo aguantar más… una niebla de color azul oscuro empezó a envolverla, su cuerpo se estiró, su crin y su cola se volvieron neblina y sus pupilas se contrajeron, pronto se vio cubierta de una armadura azul celeste

-"ahhhhh! Hahahahahhahahahaha!" – Luna finalmente se transformó en Nightmare Moon y todos los ponys comenzaron a huir despavoridos

-"no contaba con esto… Luna!" – Celestia finalmente reaccionó y trató de ayudar a su hermana

-"Luna? Hahahahahahha! Soy Nightmare Moon! He vuelto y ahora tomaré lo que es mio! Hahahahahhahahahaha!" – Nightmare lanzó un rayo contra Celestia, dejándola gravemente herida ya que le dio en el costado y parte de su ala izquierda

-"lo siento princesa, pero tenemos que hacerlo…" – Twilight se transformó en el elemento de la magia, estaba dispuesta a mandar a Nightmare de vuelta a la Luna, sin embargo… - "no, Fluttershy y Pinkie están fuera de esto…"

-"grrrr! Los mandaré a la perdición!" – Luna conjuraba una esfera gigante de energía maligna

-"esta es la única forma de revertir todo… Vuelta… Atrás!" – Celestia conjuró un hechizo que emitió un fuerte destello de luz

Sin embargo Nightmare lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía al cuerno de Twilight justo antes de que el hechizo de Celestia acabara con todo

Luego de ese fuerte destello, todo volvió a la normalidad, era un día como cualquier otro, los ponys hacían sus labores diarias, todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

En el castillo de Canterlot, en la sala del trono estaban Celestia y Luna, al parecer todo había terminado

-"necesito tomar aire fresco, vuelvo más tarde querida hermana!" – Luna se despidió con una linda sonrisa

-"je… está bien hermana, te espero para la guardia nocturna" – Celestia

La princesa Luna salió del castillo y tomó vuelo, pero se desvió hacia PonyVille, directamente al castillo de Twilight

En el castillo de Twilight, en la sala del mapa de la amistad, las mane 6 estaban sentadas, platicando unas con otras y riéndose por los chistes de Pinkie Pie, sin embargo Twilight estaba extrañada, tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado, pero no lograba entenderlo

-"eso fue… real?" – Twilight recordaba la noche anterior

-"Twilight qué tienes? Estas muy seria cariño" – Rarity

-"quizá necesita una fiesta!" - Pinkie Pie

-"mmm…?" – Twilight notó algo extraño en la crin de Pinkie, de su lado derecho colgaba un pequeño mechón cabello decolorado

-"o quizás necesita unas lecciones de vuelo!" – Rainbow

-"o tal vez quieras que vayamos de día de campo con algunos de mis animalitos" – Fluttershy

-"Fluttershy…?" – Twilight también notó algo en ella, uno de sus dientes estaba afilado, como un colmillo

-"Twilight? Estás bien terroncito?" – AppleJack

-"no, es que… oigan, podrían decirme qué pasó anoche?" – Twilight

-"mmmmmm?" – las mane 6 se extrañaron

-"anoche estuvimos en el castillo del príncipe, ya lo olvidaste querida?" – Rarity

-"Arctic…" – Twilight – "es que… tengo la sensación de que algo más pa…"

En ese momento llegó la princesa Luna y tocó las puertas del castillo

-"princesa Twilight, podemos salir a jugar?" – Luna gritó desde la puerta

Twilight salió para abrirle a Luna

-"hola princesa Luna, a que se debe su visita?" – Twilight sonreía

-"pues, venía a ver si querías salir a jugar conmigo" – Luna tenía una cara de niña mimada, se comportaba muy amablemente, de hecho se había arreglado bastante

-"a jugar…? Ammm" – Twilight sospechaba, pues Luna era muy cerrada incluso después de las lecciones de Twilight, ella jamás diría eso – "ammm…"

-"anda Twily… vamos a jugar" – Luna puso una cara aún más mimada

-"está bien princesa, solo tú y yo verdad?" – Twilight suponía que Luna tramaba algo

-"sip, otro día iremos con tus amigas" – Luna

-"ok… bueno chicas, tengo que ir, parecen asuntos reales" – Twilight

-"despreocúpate Twilight, nosotras cuidaremos el castillo" – Rainbow Dash

-"está bien amigas y… estén alertas…" – dicho esto, Twilight se fue junto con Luna

Volaron tranquilamente hacia las afueras de PonyVille

-"y… a donde vamos princesa?" – Twilight

-"me gustaría ir a mi viejo castillo, te parece?" – Luna

-"de… acuerdo!" – Twilight estaba aún más confundida

Volaron unos minutos y pronto llegaron al castillo de las hermanas dentro del bosque EverFree, en ese momento Twilight no esperó más y preguntó directamente…

-"muy bien, qué sucede princesa Luna? Por qué venimos a este lugar?" – Twilight la miró esperando algún ataque – "anoche te volviste Nightmare Moon y mis amigas se volvieron monstruos, tienes algo que decir y yo quiero saber!"

-"excelente, funcionó… esto será más fácil de lo que creí, prepárate Twilight…" – Luna cerró sus ojos y comenzó

Su forma normal se resquebrajaba como si fuera de cristal o escarcha, su crin se empezaba a alargar y a hacer neblina fosforescente, nuevamente se transformaba en Nightmare Moon

-"Twilight" – Nightmare

-"Lo sabía! Nightmare Moon!" – Twilight

-"cálmate Twilight! No es lo que parece" – Nightmare – "no voy a hacerte daño"

-"y por qué tengo que creerte?" – Twilight

-"mira mis ojos…" – Nightmare

Los ojos de Nightmare Moon eran los de Luna, solo su cuerpo y voz eran distintos

-"pero… Luna?" – Twilight

-"es una larga explicación, empecemos por lo de anoche, no fue un sueño, todo eso pasó, mi hermana está ocultando algo, algo que la asusta mucho y yo sé lo que es, pero debemos actuar ya!" – Luna – "cuando el sol se levantó los chicos volvieron a la normalidad porque el hechizo que tenían solo funciona cuando es de noche o cuando el miedo domina a la víctima, ese hechizo fue conjurado por mi hermana durante la coronación de Arctic, el hechizo se llama monstruo interior y lo hizo para comprobar una cosa, todo iba bien pero alguien más estuvo interfiriendo hasta que se salió de control, aunque no sé por qué mi hermana esperó hasta que se volviera un caos para intervenir, a mí no me afectó por ser la princesa de la noche, así que tuve el control total sobre el hechizo, sin embargo cuando entré a los sueños de los chicos una fuerza maligna intentó corromperme, entonces aproveché para fingir que me convertía en Nightmare Moon, tomé su apariencia y su poder pero no su maldad, sabía que Celestia planeaba usar el hechizo Vuelta atrás para regresar unos minutos el tiempo y borrar la memoria de todos, así parecería que no pasó nada, justo antes del hechizo logré conjurar una protección contra el borrado de memoria, esa protección te la apliqué a ti y a mi…"

-"…" – si Twilight ya estaba muy confundida, escuchar lo que dijo Luna la había dejado totalmente perdida – "pero… esto es demasiado… no puedo digerirlo… dame un momento por favor"

-"tomate tu tiempo" – Luna levantó una ceja

-"uff… ya… entonces tú y yo estamos protegidas contra el hechizo de Celestia?" – Luna

-"así es" - Luna

-"eso explica por qué solo yo recuerdo lo de anoche, pero… noté algo extraño en Fluttershy y Pinkie, tenían algo, Fluttershy tenía un colmillo y Pinkie tenía decolorada una parte de su crin" – Twilight

-"el hechizo de mi hermana no fue aplicado correctamente, cuando se regresó el tiempo quedamos atorados en nuestra forma de monstruo, yo no absorbí la maldad de Nightmare Moon así que tengo el total control de mi poder, sin embargo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Arctic Wind están delicados, logré estabilizarlos para que no perdieran la conciencia, pero si ocurre algo que los haga molestarse entonces se transformarán a su forma de monstruo" – Luna

-"eso es peligroso" – Twilight – "cómo deshacemos el hechizo?"

-"solo mi hermana puede hacerlo o una fuerza superior a ella" – Luna

-"una fuerza superior? Crees que puedas hacerlo con ese poder?" – Twilight

-"sí pero no conozco el hechizo lo suficiente como para deshacerlo, necesitamos un contra hechizo" – Luna

-"crees que podamos conseguirlo en la biblioteca de Canterlot?" – Twilight

-"es posible, pero si vamos ahí mi hermana sospechará y podría accionar el hechizo otra vez" – Luna

-"mmmmm…" – Twilight se puso a pensar un momento

-"ya tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos y mi hermana comete estas tonterías, no tiene motivos válidos para esto! No es correcto que le oculte su existencia a Arctic" – Luna

-"mmmmm eso es! Quizá Arctic tenga el contra hechizo" – Twilight sonrió y se fue directo al castillo – "vamos!"

-"qué? No! Twilight! Espera!" – Luna siguió a Twilight quien ya iba algo lejos

-"no podemos esperar mucho, si alguien se sale de control…" – Twilight

Luna aceleró su vuelo y se detuvo frente a Twilight

-"también me preocupa esto pero no podemos precipitarnos así, no sabemos la condición de Arctic, su poder aún es desconocido y hasta donde sé ese fantasma era más terrible que las otras dos" – Luna

-"tenemos que arriesgarnos, es lo que una buena princesa haría" – Twilight

-"de todos los habitantes de Equestria tenías que elegir al más peligroso?" – Luna sonrió – "vamos, no hay mucho tiempo"

Twilight también sonrió y luego volaron juntas hacia el castillo de Arctic

Cuando llegaron Luna cambió su apariencia de nuevo para verse normal, notaron que la puerta principal estaba abierta, las dos se vieron y decidieron entrar, sin hacer ruido caminaron por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la sala, ahí encontraron algo que sorprendió a Twilight y sonrojó a Luna

-"pero…" – Twilight puso una cara medio crispada por lo que estaba viendo

En el suelo había muchos libros y revistas, con títulos que hicieron que Luna se pusiera roja, algunos de ellos eran "como tratar a una yegua" "manual del buen caballo" "aprende a ser un corcel en 5 minutos" "tips para impresionar a una yegua"

-"desmedido…" – Luna estaba muy roja

-"por qué desmedido?" – Twilight ocultó una pequeña risa burlona

-"no sé! Es lo primero que se me ocurrió! Mejor… vayamos por lo que vinimos a buscar" – Luna comenzó a caminar hacia las demás habitaciones y luego regresó – "parece que no está"

-"subamos a su habita… espera alguien viene" – Twilight escuchó un ruido extraño que venía de las escaleras

-"será él?" – Luna

-"no sé, pero sea lo que sea viene acercándose" – Twilight

-"si nos ataca lo atacamos, prepárate!" – Luna apuntó su cuerno hacia las escaleras

Estaban preparadas cuando de repente, desde las sombras salió el osito de Arctic que venía caminando, al ver a Twilight corrió hacia ella

-"owww jaja solo es el osito de Arctic, se llama Snowy" – Twilight levantó a Snowy con su magia y Luna se acercó a acariciarlo

-"es muy adorable" – Luna sonrió y frotó su nariz con la de Snowy

-"bueno, vayamos a la habitación de Arctic, sus libros están ahí y tú pequeño vienes con nosotras" – Twilight cargó a Snowy y lo puso en su lomo

-"espera, cómo sabes eso?" – Luna puso una mirada que expresaba duda y sospecha

-"ah… pues… eso yo… es que…" – Twilight se puso nerviosa

-"mmm?" – Luna lanzó una mirada aún más fuerte – "acaso lo espías?"

-"yo…yo…. Uahdksahd… ah! Está bien sí! Supongo que lo espié unas cuantas veces… pero no es lo que crees!" – Twilight estaba muy apenada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-"hahah…" – Luna ocultó una risita burlona y tierna – "te entiendo, es el primer príncipe joven que conocemos, no tienes que explicar nada"

-"princesa no es lo que piensas, solo lo espiaba para asegurarme que no había nada de qué preocuparse" – en ese momento Twilight pensó en si debía espiar a Flash Sentry también, después de todo ella estaba muy interesada en él

-"si tú lo dices haha" – Luna – "pero no hace nada interesante"

-"ah?" – Twilight se extrañó por eso que dijo Luna

-"dije eso en voz alta…?" – Luna se puso aún más roja que hace un momento

Las dos subían las escaleras mientras platicaban y delataban sus intenciones, continuaron subiendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Arctic

-"espero que encontremos pronto el contra hechiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." – Twilight se quedó paralizada

-"qué sucede Twilight?" – Luna echó un vistazo a la habitación de Arctic y también quedó paralizada, poniendo a la vez una cara que expresaba vergüenza

-"qué? Noooooooo! Aun no estoy listo para conocerla!" – Arctic estaba en su closet atorado entre algunas prendas que le había hecho Rarity

Al parecer estaba probándose algunos trajes y en su momento de frustración hizo un movimiento que lo dejó atorado ahí, el pequeño Snowy se bajó del lomo de Twilight y fue a treparse a la ropa del closet

-"todavía no por favor! Dile que.. que… que mañana!" – Arctic estaba muy apenado por la condición en la que estaba

-"conocerla? pero se refiere a mí?" – Luna

-"lo había olvidado, hoy iba a llamar a Sunset Shimmer para que conociera a Arctic" – Twilight

-"no creo que sea buena idea involucrar a Sunset" – Luna

-"no creo que pase nada malo, además ella puede hacerle buena compañía" – Twilight

-"oigan, si no es mucha molestia, podrían dejar de murmullar y ayudarme a…" – un chaleco azul oscuro cayó sobre la cara de Arctic – "bajar de aquí"

Twilight utilizó su magia para desenredar a Arctic y sacarlo del closet

-"gracias Twilight" – Arctic – "oye… no me siento listo para conocerla"

-"no te preocupes, la verdad es que no me acordaba" – Twilight – "peeeero si pienso llamarla"

-"pero… no estoy listo" – Arctic se puso muy nervioso

-"hablaremos de esto más tarde, por ahora tenemos prisa" – Luna

-"¿y a todo esto, qué hacen aquí?" – Arctic

-"oh, pues… venimos a…" – Twilight no sabía que excusa inventar

-"a… visitarte…?" – Luna

-"este… sí! Vinimos a visitarte…" – Twilight

-"me alegra que me visiten muy seguido, me siento más acompañado" – Arctic acomodaba su ropa en su closet

-"sí y también buscábamos un libro de hechizos extraño" – Twilight

Luna le dio un codazo a Twilight

-"como se te ocurre decir eso!?" – Luna le gritó en voz baja

-"princesa, Arctic no parece estar tan afectado como mis amigas, creo que podemos confiar en él" – Twilight susurraba

-"claro que no! Es muy peligroso! Si llegamos a enfadarlo entonces se transformará!" – Luna gritaba en voz baja

-"transformarme?" – Arctic

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta y Arctic ya estaba pegado escuchando lo que hablaban

-"si te refieres a transformarme en princesa pues… no gracias, fue muy extraño aquella vez" – Arctic

-"¿lo ves princesa? Ni siquiera tiene idea" – Twilight

-"espero que sepas lo que haces, porque si algo llega a salir mal tendremos que ser muy muy rápidas" – Luna

-"idea de qué?" – Arctic volvía a escuchar – "actúan un poco extraño, desde que llegaron no dejan de hablar en voz baja"

-"no no, no lo tomes a mal, es que…" – Twilight

-"tenemos un poco de prisa" – Luna

-"ammm bueno, pero si vinieron de parte de su amiga Celestia entonces no tengo ningún libro que ofrecerles" – Arctic se dio la vuelta y continuó acomodando su ropa, en una de esas bajó a Snowy y lo puso en su cama

-"no venimos de parte de Celestia, solo queremos un… un contra hechizo" – Twilight

-"mmmm…" – Arctic volteó a verlas

-"por favor" – Luna puso una cara mimada

-"ajkds… no hagas eso…" – Arctic se sonrojó al ver su cara – "pues, no sé qué tipo de contra hechizo busquen pero si buscan un libro extraño…"

Arctic usó su magia para abrir un pasaje secreto detrás de su closet, una puerta que tenía una especie de combinación, detrás de ella había unas escaleras hacia un nivel inferior, Twilight y Luna bajaron junto con Arctic, ahí estaban los dos libros que él encontró en el Nexus

-"si buscan un libro extraño entonces esto es lo que tengo" – Arctic tomó los dos libros con su magia y se los enseñó a Twilight

-"no había visto algo así, son muy diferentes a los libros que he visto" –Twilight sujetó el libro de ámbar y empezó a revisarlo, pero cuando lo abrió… - "en blanco?"

-"sip, no he podido sacar nada de él, lo revisé de principio a fin y nada" – Arctic le pasó el otro libro a Twilight – "en cambio este"

Luna sujetó el libro diamante con su magia y lo revisó junto con Twilight, ambas comenzaron a hojearlo solo para ver en cada una de sus páginas escritos y dibujos muy extraños, algunos tan macabros que daban miedo con solo verlos

-"qué clase de libro es este?" – Twilight

-"no entiendo nada de esto, pero parece que es magia ancestral, muy antigua pero poderosa y a juzgar por las ilustraciones no creo que le hayan dado buen uso a esta magia" – Luna cerró de golpe ese libro – "dónde lo conseguiste?"

-"en la mazmorra del rey sombra" – Arctic tomó ambos libros y los volvió a colocar donde estaban

-"no parecen muy lindos, especialmente el que tiene diamantes" – Luna

-"tienes idea de que pueda significar?" – Twilight

-"esperaba que ustedes me dijeran" – Arctic sonrió – "pero bueno, no creo que esos libros les sirvan de algo"

-"volvamos arriba, creo que tengo lo que necesitan" – Arctic subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación

Cuando Twilight y Luna salieron la puerta secreta se cerró

-"creo que leí algo sobre contra hechizos por aquí, mmm…" – Arctic empezó a buscar en su estante, sacó un libro pequeño y se lo dio a Twilight – "toma"

-"mmmm…" – Twilight empezó a hojearlo – "contra hechizo básico, contra hechizo elemental, contra hechizo doble, contra hechizo avanzado… lo encontré!"

-"lo encontraste?" – Luna

-"sí, el hechizo que utilizó la princesa Celestia involucra transformaciones, este contra hechizo funcionará para revertir lo que hizo" – Twilight sonrió

-"y ahí van de nuevo, hablan de transformarse pero que soy yo? Un actor o un payaso?" – Arctic

-"aquí dice que solo es posible aplicarlo a un pony a la vez, lo intentamos?" – Twilight

-"espero que funcione" – Luna se acercó a Twilight y revisaron el hechizo juntas

Mientras, Arctic jugaba con el pequeño Snowy

-"lancemos el hechizo sobre Arctic ahora" – Twilight

-"asdkjasgjk pero… que imprudencia! Probemos con tus amigas primero" – Luna

-"y siguen y siguen y siguen gritando en voz baja, está bien, prueben conmigo me transformaré" – Arctic se echó para atrás y se transformó en yegua otra vez – "asuidghajkdhasjhdsf… esto es incómodo… dense prisa!"

Twilight y Luna voltearon a verse y las dos combinaron su magia para realizar el contra hechizo, Arctic se vio envuelto en una esfera gris que dividió su cuerpo en 3 partes, una era su transformación en yegua, otra era él mismo y la otra era su forma de esqueleto, al final las dos formas que tenía se deshicieron y luego cayó al suelo

-"oohhhhhhh…" – Arctic estaba aturdido por el hechizo

-"funcionó?" – Luna

-"no estoy segura" – Twilight se acercó a Arctic lentamente para revisarlo

-"cuidado" – Luna

-"amm.. Arctic?" – Twilight movió a Arctic con su casco

-"qué… qué pasó?" – Arctic – "wow! No me lo vas a creer! Pero tuve un sueño extraño y había muchos ponys y muchas nubes y portales y una armadura que se veía impresionante!"

-"ufff el sueño de todos los caballos, tener una armadura reluciente" – Luna se acercó – "parece que funcionó"

-"vayamos con mis amigas" – Twilight estaba por salir de la habitación cuando…

-"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! LUNA!" – una voz prepotente provino del cielo

De inmediato, una esfera luminosa y amarilla atravesó el techo de la habitación de Arctic, se trataba de Celestia y no se veía muy contenta

-"qué es lo que han hecho?" – Celestia

Ahora que la gobernante de Equestria se había enterado de lo que hacían Twilight y Luna, algo muy malo pasaría, lo que Twilight y Luna no sabían era que el hechizo no había funcionado

-"tú…" – Arctic quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, empezó a deshacerse de su piel hasta quedar solo su esqueleto y su crin se prendió en llamas – "te estaba esperando…"

Entonces se lanzó contra Celestia y empezó a envolverla con sus huesos…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana :)**


	11. Plan de contingencia

**Capítulo 11: Plan de contingencia**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, una disculpa por la demora (uy eso cuando ha sido novedad jajaja) pero tuve problemas y no había podido escribir la historia, pero ya volví aunque aun así tardaré, en fin, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

El contra hechizo no había funcionado y la forma monstruosa de Arctic empezaba a tomar forma, ahora el esqueleto fantasma intentaba apoderarse de Celestia cubriéndola con sus huesos

-Tú… me vas a ser… de utilidad…– el esqueleto ya casi terminaba de envolver a Celestia

-suéltame! – Celestia luchaba para librarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

-princesa Luna qué hacemos? – dijo Twilight

-me pregunto si… – Luna dudó unos momentos en transformarse en Nightmare Moon frente a su hermana, pero dentro de su corazón ella quería salvarla, así que no le importó – bien, a un lado Twilight yo me encargaré de esto

Luna resquebrajó su forma normal y comenzó a ser Nightmare Moon, al ver esto Celestia entró en pánico y comenzó a ceder ante el fantasma

-resiste hermana – Luna cargó una pequeña esfera en la punta de su cuerno y arremetió contra Celestia y el esqueleto

Esto hizo que un fuerte shock eléctrico estallara por todo el castillo, el cual hizo que todos salieran volando y que el fantasma se desarmara, el shock había sido tan fuerte que Celestia y Twilight quedaron aturdidas

-princesa estas bien? – Twilight fue a ver a Celestia quien terminaba de levantarse

-detrás de mí Twilight! – Celestia la puso detrás de ella y se puso en posición defensiva – mandaré a esta traidora al inframundo!

-traidora? Me dices traidora por salvarte? – respondió Luna

-pero princesa Celes.. – Twilight fue interrumpida

-guarda silencio! – Celestia comenzó a cargar un rayo con su magia

-así es esto? Así me agradeces? Es tu forma de solucionar las cosas verdad? Destruyendo el problema en vez de solucionarlo – Luna volvió a transformarse en su forma normal – lo mismo ibas a hacerle a Arctic!

En ese momento una parte del cráneo del fantasma se activó

-no sé de qué estás hablando.. – Celestia detuvo la carga de su rayo

-tu hechizo era para demostrar que él era una amenaza! No le diste la oportunidad de crecer en buenos pasos, solo porque renaciera de los restos del rey sombra no lo hace malvado – respondió Luna

-es una amenaza! No sabemos lo que puede hacer con su magia, ¿qué tal si renace la conciencia de sombra dentro de él? ¡Dime! ¿Te arriesgarías a que iniciara otra guerra en Equestria? – respondió Celestia

-¿cómo puedes estar segura de eso si nunca le diste la oportunidad? – preguntó Luna

-la gema que lleva en su cuerpo es una célula de tiempo – respondió Celestia

-¿pero qué tiene que ver esa gema? – preguntó Twilight

-¿no hiciste tu tarea? La gema es pura maldad, forma parte de las 4 células balance – Celestia

Twilight y Luna quedaron asombradas al escuchar esto, era algo de lo que no sabían nada ni siquiera Luna siendo la segunda al mando de Equestria

Celestia tomó un respiro y se tranquilizó

-no tenía idea de que existiera algo así – Twilight estaba confusa, en toda su vida jamás vio ningún libro que hablara sobre eso

-tienes mucho que explicar hermana – Luna suspiró y devolvió a Artic a la normalidad

-sí, sí, lo haré, les debo una gran explicación – Celestia se acercó hacia Arctic que se encontraba inconsciente – pero primero, debemos borrar su memoria

Celestia acercó su cuerno a la frente de Arctic y con un pequeño rayo de luz, le borró la memoria a Arctic

-espera, ¿toda la memoria? ¿no nos recordará? – Twilight se preocupó

-solo la reciente, no recordará a partir de hace 2 días, tampoco recordará los malos momentos desde que apareció en Equestria – Celestia cerró los ojos y teletransportó a todos fuera del castillo de Arctic

-¿por qué salimos? – preguntó Twilight

-no estarás pensando en… - dijo Luna

-debemos destruir este lugar, Arctic estará bajo custodia en Canterlot – dijo Celestia

-¿por qué? Ya le has borrado la memoria, por ahora no representa ninguna amenaza – dijo Luna – déjalo continuar su vida normal, por ahora tienes mucho que explicar

Celestia, sin decir nada, regresó a Arctic a su habitación, no sin antes regresar su habitación a la normalidad y borrarle la memoria a Snowy quien se encontraba asustado bajo la cama

Una vez que salió del castillo, se reunió con Luna y Twilight, luego, se fueron juntas hacia Canterlot

* * *

En Canterlot…

Una junta real se llevaba a cabo en una habitación secreta detrás del trono de Celestia y Luna, ahí, Celestia les contaba la historia de las células balance

-entonces ¿esa es una célula de tiempo? – preguntó Twilight

-sí, afortunadamente el poder de todas las células es débil, no debería importarnos nada, pero una de ellas se encuentra en un unicornio que apareció de repente en este mundo – dijo Celestia

-pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Cadence

-sí, Arctic podría usar ese poder para el bien – dijo Shining Armor

-según mi hermana, las células balance son malignas, corrompen el corazón del usuario y con el poder que tiene Arctic sería un gran problema – dijo Luna

-sí, mucho peor que Rey Sombra – dijo Celestia mientras cerraba sus ojos

-ya vimos lo que pasó la noche anterior, lo que me recuerda… - Luna volteó a ver a Celestia con cierto enojo

-¿qué? – preguntó Celestia

-sería bueno que levantaras el hechizo de transformación que lanzaste – respondió Luna

Celestia volvió a suspirar y utilizó su magia para romper el hechizo que había lanzado

-lo siento, todos, discúlpenme por tratar de resolver todo sin considerarlos a ustedes – Celestia volteó a ver a Luna – discúlpame hermana, también saliste afectada en todo esto –

-no importa, ahora debemos pensar en lo que podemos hacer con Arctic – dijo Luna

-princesas, creo que por el momento, Arctic debe vivir su vida normal – dijo Twilight – si le brindamos cariño y amistad se sentirá aceptado, no creo que se deje dominar por la gema si confía en nosotros

-Twilight tiene razón, hasta el momento él no ha hecho nada malo por voluntad propia – dijo Cadence – cuando apareció en el imperio de cristal, no sentí maldad en su corazón

-si Cadence lo dice, para mí es suficiente, ella más que nadie puede sentir quien tiene un corazón lleno de amor o de maldad – dijo Luna – y apoyo la idea de Twilight

-si algo llegara a suceder entonces… tomaremos medidas – dijo Twilight

Celestia se quedó callada un momento, pensando en lo que le decían los demás, después de un rato ella estuvo de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza

La sesión se dio por terminada y todos salieron de la habitación, cada quien regresó a su hogar, dejarían que la vida cotidiana de Arctic continuara normalmente, bajo la promesa de que si algo llegaba a pasar, harían lo necesario para detenerlo

* * *

En el castillo de Arctic…

El joven unicornio se levantaba cuidadosamente, un poco desorientado, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, todo estaba normal

-ohhh… no sé qué estaba haciendo, pero creo que me quedé dormido un buen rato – Arctic se dirigió hacia su guarda ropa y encontró a Snowy envuelto en un suéter – oye, pequeño, ese es mi sue… bueno qué más da

Snowy se despertó, también muy desorientado, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego se acercó a Arctic

-¡hola pequeño! ¿Dormiste bien? – Arctic acarició a Snowy con uno de sus cascos – no sé tú pero, tengo la ligera sensación de que algo pasó aquí

Snowy respondió con un tierno gruñido

-no sé, siento que algo olvidé pero no recuerdo qué es – Arctic miraba a su alrededor

Snowy volvió a gruñir tiernamente

-bueno, ya pensaré en eso más tarde, ahora vamos a comer algo ¿te parece? – Arctic salió trotando de su habitación y se deslizó por el pasamano de la escalera hasta la cocina

Snowy lo siguió pero se detuvo en la sala donde estaban los libros y revistas de Arctic, tomó uno de ellos y lo llevó a la cocina

Arctic sacaba un poco de pastel que le había regalado Pinkie Pie y cortó un pedazo para él y otro para Snowy

-lo bueno de ser de la realeza es que podemos disfrutar estos ricos postres – Arctic se sentó en un banco y comenzó a comer – ¿no lo crees amigo?

Arctic volteó a ver a Snowy y notó que tenía una revista en la boca

-¿qué traes ahí pequeño? – Arctic levantó a Snowy con su magia y vio la revista

"Cómo conquistar a una yegua en 10 sencillos pasos!"

-¡oh no! ¡eso era lo que olvidaba! – Arctic se comió el pastel de un bocado y subió corriendo a su habitación - ¡hoy es el día! ¡conoceré a Sunset Shimmer!

Arctic estaba como loco en su habitación, revisaba su guarda ropa una y otra vez intentando encontrar algo adecuado para usar con Sunset

Pero, ¿realmente sobre eso era la sensación de haber olvidado algo?

* * *

**Bueno es todo por el momento :) hasta la próxima!**


End file.
